Two guys, one girl & a whole lot of Walkers
by Vanessa.Donna
Summary: A new girl is saved by the Atlanta Survivors and they deicide to make her a part of their group... but both Daryl and Shane begin to fall for her - who will she choose? The misunderstood redneck or the hot headed ex cop? Also reference to the plot line of Dave/Tony/Randal from season two. Please read and review :) Daryl/OC/Shane/Dave
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

_"Love, like death, changes everything."  
_

Rick, Shane, Glenn and Daryl had set off from the farm and headed into town to stock up on more ammo for their guns. They had left around mid day, trying to make it back before dark.

As they began to stake out the town for any signs of Walkers, it appeared to be clear until they heard shrills of screams. The men made their way behind a building to check it out and saw a small group being surrounded by 15 or so Walkers. Rick grasped his gun from his belt and held it up against him as he tried to think what to do.  
"We can't just leave them!" Glenn's yell interrupted his thoughts as Shane gestured for them to just ignore the group and go on. Rick turned back to the group, who were falling helpless by the second.  
His best friend Shane shook his head and knew instantly what Rick was thinking  
"They're not _our_ people Rick! Not our problem!"  
Rick looked to Glenn and Daryl, both waiting for their leaders answer "They're not our people, but they're still _PEOPLE_!"  
He nodded at the others who prepared themselves to fight - Daryl grabbed a few arrows for his cross bow, pointing it out in front of him while Glenn held out a knife and then the three of them took off towards the attack. Shane swore to himself, and reluctantly ran after them.

As Daryl took out a few Walkers with his cross bow, he saw a few metres away from him, two Walkers take down a civilian. He paused but realised it was too late, he couldn't do anything and turned the other way, continuing to shoot his cross bow when something caught his eye.  
A girl with long wavy blonde hair ran into an alley way and was trapped with a Walker chasing after her.  
Daryl instinctively bolted in the direction of the alley way, checking his arrow supply as he he got into the alley way, the girl was on the ground, backed into the corner by the walker. He had no arrows left so he quickly got out his handgun and fired. Tt only took one bullet to the back of the head to kill it. Daryl then he made his way over ran to the strangers side, checking behind him as he spoke.  
"Get up" he yelled as he reloaded his gun "You can't sit here, we gotta move!"  
When Daryl hadn't gotten a reply, he looked down at the girl who was staring at the Walker dead at her feet – obviously in shock and he knelt down to her level.  
"C'mon, you've gotta move" he said with a more sympathetic tone. When the girl finally snapped out of her trance both of their eyes met. She wasn't a girl, she was a woman in her mid twenties.  
Her deep emerald green eyes had shown fear but changed when she looked into the soft light blue eyes of Daryl's. For a split second, Daryl's defence was down as they stared into eachother's eyes.

This girl was beautiful, even with her hair all knotty and with numerous bruises and dirt all over her body. Her long wavy blonde hair was all over the place, while her plump lips pursed together as Daryl noticed her lightly tanned skin. She was utterly gorgeous, and was one of those girls who would never ever in her whole life talk to someone likes of Daryl Dixon.  
But for some strange reason... he knew her from somewhere... as he tried to think back to where he had seen her before, Shane called out.  
"We gotta move Daryll!"

Daryl grabbed the blonde girls wrist, whisking her up on her feet behind him as they ran back towards the others. Shane took one look at her, and grabbed her wrist from Daryl's grasp.  
"There's too many of em" Daryl said as Shane shot a Walker who was running towards them.  
Rick and Glenn were busy killing a few walkers who were feeding on a fallen victim when the blonde girl suddenly squealed in horror, making Shane drop her wrist in shock.  
"MUM!" the blonde girl called off into the distance as a woman in her late 40's with short light brown hair was surrounded by 4 Walkers. Without hesitation, the blonde girl leapt forward, trying to save her mother but was stopped by Shane before she move a step closer.  
"It's too late! She's gone!" Shane wrestled with her, as she continued to scream out towards her Mum who was now on the ground.  
"RUN! RUN!" her mother managed to say yell as Walkers bit into her flesh. Rick yelled over the top of the screaming and moans for his men to fall back. Daryl looked back at the blonde girl who was still struggling to wriggle out of Shanes arms.

Once they had found their way across the road they hid in the bushes and trees "Is everyone okay?!" Rick whispered frantically looking from Glenn to Daryl and to Shane then to the girl.  
"What about her? Has she been bitten? Or scratched?"  
Shane put his gun behind his back, and grabbed her arms and looked for any marks "Doesn't look like it.." he said as he continued to look when the blonde girl jerked her arms out of his hand, and backed away from them.  
"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you" Rick whispered as he lowered his gun "What's your name?" he asked, but she didn't answer "Where are the rest of your group?" he tried again.  
The girl looked back over to where they had just ran from "That's them" she replied with no emotion. Glenn moved closer to Rick, so she couldn't hear "We should get back to the farm now, while they're preoccupied"  
Rick agreed and turned to Shane and Daryl who were watching on "We can't leave her here by herself... she's coming with us".

* * *

When the boys returned to the farm, the women greeted them when they noticed an unfamiliar face joining them.  
"We ran into a pack of Walkers who were attacking a group in the town..."Rick explained to his wife whose hands were around his face.  
"What about her?" Maggie asked, as she let go from hugging Glenn. All eyes fell upon the blonde girl, who was standing by herself and was taking in the scenery of the farm.  
"She's only spoken a few words... she's in shock" Glenn answered his girlfriend.  
Carol slowly walked over to her and lightly put her hand on her shoulder in a comforting way "What's your name sweetie?" Carol asked with a warm smile.  
The blonde cautiously looked into all the eyes staring back at her, resting a few more seconds on Daryl and Shane before answering "My names Sam".

* * *

The next morning, the group had huddled together for a meeting to discuss last night's events.  
"I don't get it, what's so special about her? We don't take in strangers" Andrea stated.  
Rick nodded and looked up at the men who were with him the previous night "You weren't there Andrea. This group was made up of around 5 or 6 people and they got picked off one by one and Sam's Mum was one of them..."  
Daryl quickly glanced at Shane, remembering back on that moment where Sam had tried to run back, but he'd stopped her.  
"We couldn't leave her Andrea, she has no one." Glenn continued but Andrea didn't care and just rolled her eyes "You don't know anything about this girl!"  
Andrea said but turned around when the others looked behind her. Andrea looked down at her feet, feeling a bit ashamed at what she had just said. Sam had come out from spending the night with Carol in her tent and heard everything they had just discussed.  
Rick stood up and walked over to Sam  
"Your welcome to stay here with our group" he said , giving Andrea a warning look then turned back with a reassuring smile. Sam nodded gratefully and turned back to the rest of the group as Rick began to introduce them...

* * *

"And that's Daryl..." he said nodding at Darryl who was on the outskirts of the group, as per usual minding his cross bow. Daryl gave a little nod and a hint of a smile as she looked at him, thinking back to how he saved her life in the alley way - but not just that, but how he certainly knew her from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it.  
Finally, Rick turned towards Shane who was leaning up against a tree with his arms folded over his chest.  
"This is Shane..." Sam moved towards him with a half smile, to which everyone was surprised because she hadn't shown any emotion towards any of others.  
"Yeah I remember him..."  
Shane cocked an eyebrow, taking it as a compliment "I'd hope so after I saved your life last night..." he trailed off but Sam half laughed  
"Oh yeah... saved my life huh?" Sam replied sarcastically. Before anyone could see it coming, Sam slapped Shane hard across the cheek, taking them all by surprise.  
"And that's for not letting me save my Mum"

Andrea smirked at the new girls courage while Carol and Lori shared worried looks. Maggie looked to Glenn for answers but he shook his head, meaning this wasn't the time to explain. As Shane moved his jaw tenderly, Sam began to walk back to the tent  
"If I hadn't have held you back, you'd be dead also" Shane said as he called back after her. Sam shook her head, ignoring his comment but she did secretly know it was true. Shane rubbed his cheek as Rick put his hand on his shoulder  
"Let her cool down" he said to his best friend. Daryl took one more glance at Sam before she headed back into the tent; it was killing him...where did he know her from?

Shane continued smiled to himself as rubbed his cheek, looking back at the tent as Andrea came up to him "I like her already" Andrea half laughed, looking at where Sam had slapped him. Shane nodded and agreed with Andrea – he already liked her too.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Authors Note** - I hope you all enjoyed that and I'd love to hear feedback! especially if you all think I should continue this story. Does it have potential?

Does anyone have any ideas as to how Daryl know's Sam?  
Should she have reacted the way she did with Shane?

Does anyone already want either of them with Sam? Let me know!

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

The men were fixing up a barbed wire fence when Daryl looked over to the farm house and saw Sam emerge with Maggie. Daryl didn't mean to but without realising he had stopped what he was doing, and stared at her as the others continued to work. Maggie had given her some new clothes, as they were the same size and Daryl couldn't help but think how much Sam reminded him of Daisy Duke at this moment. She'd obviously had a shower and washed her hair, which was still wavy but not knotty and now hung and showed off her facial features. The denim shorts were cut just above her knees, showing off her toned legs while the navy blue t shirt worked well with her complexion and tan. Shane whistled, jokingly nudging Daryl in the arm to get his attention back.  
"What you looking at?" He asked, looking over to the direction of where Daryl was looking. Shane stood up right, twirling a tooth pick in his mouth while he eyed Sam.  
"Not bad at all..." he jokingly concluded, turning back to the other guys with a huge grin on his face. Maggie and Sam casually strolled over to the men, smiling as they chatted.  
"What's her deal Glenn? Maggie told you anything?"  
Shane asked, stomping the shovel into the ground and leant on it for balance. Glenn stopped what he was doing, took off his cap and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Everyone had noticed that Maggie and Sam had been spending time together since she arrived, probably because they're both around the same age.  
"I don't know much" Glenn shrugged his shoulders. Shane nodded, very intrigued by the mysterious new girl and he wasn't the only one. Daryl had been thinking nonstop about where he knew Sam from and, still no luck.

* * *

By the time the girls had reached the fence, the men had finished mending it and had worked up an appetite. So they all decided it was time for some food, so they all huddled around the camp fire for an early dinner just as the sun began to set. As they all sat in silence, enjoying their meal Shane thought it was be the opportune moment to find out more about the newbie.  
"So Sam..." he said making her head shoot up when she heard her name. Sam had seen it was Shane addressing her and chose to ignore him, and went back to eating her food. Lori looked up from her meal, and knew what he was doing and gave him a disapproving look. Shane scoffed to himself, and thought Sam must still be pissed off at him for not letting her go back to save her Mum.  
"You know what? I saved your life the other night; brought you back here and I haven't even got a thank you." He stated and he threw his empty plate to the ground, pissed off about both Lori and Sam.  
"How about next time, I just leave you there?" He said angrily, got up and left the circle. The others sat in silence as each one of them glanced at Sam to see her reaction.

She waited until everyone had finished their dinner, and had helped clean up before she went over to Shane. Sam had been thinking about that night for the past 3 days that she'd been on the farm and still thought she could have stopped the Walkers from killing her Mum. But gradually, Sam saw sense and knew Shane had done the right thing, she couldn't have helped her Mum without getting attacked herself. Sam plucked up the courage and strolled over to Shane who was sitting with Carl, watching him carefully as he learnt how to reload a handgun.  
Carl could sense the tension between the two of them as they locked eyes and knew it was time for him to ignored Sam's presence and began to clean the gun which Carl had just learnt to load. Sam kicked some rocks around her feet, as she thought of how to apologise.  
"Isn't he a bit young to be learning how to use a gun?" was the first thing Sam could think of what to say.  
Shane looked up at her as he stood up and spoke in a serious tone "Not really, no. It was only a week ago that we found out Carol's daughter Sophia was bitten and turned into a Walker and we were nearly over run by some of them being in the barn..."  
Shane ignored Sam's puzzled look and continued  
"long story short, the kid needs to know how to protect himself against those things and if that means, learning how to use a gun so then be it".  
Shane said, placing the gun in the back of his pants and began to walk off. Sam called out to him, and he smiled to himself before turning back around  
"Maybe... "Sam said, looking at the ground as she moved a few paces closer to him "I should... learn how to use one also..."  
Shane gathered this was her way of apologising, but he wasn't accepting it just yet, he wanted to watch her squirm for a bit.  
"Now why would you want to learn that?" He asked with a cocky grin and Sam knew what he was up to, but couldn't help and return a smile.  
"Well just if anything happens like last time... and what if you're not there to help me?" Sam answered with a smidge of worry in her eyes but with a hint of flirtation. Shane agreed to teach her how to use a gun properly... not only because he'd have more backup if any Walkers attacked again, but also so he could spend more time with Sam.

* * *

A little while later on Sam was with Carol putting away some clothes which had been out to dry when Sam looked over to where Daryl was by himself. Sam had watched him over the past couple of days, noticing that he didn't really fit it with anyone in the group that he liked to keep to himself. Sam then asked about Daryl, curiosity getting the best of her. Carol then informed Sam about Daryl's brother Merle and also how he had tried so hard to help find her daughter Sophia. After mentioning Sophia's name, Carol then wanted to be by herself and Sam quietly thought to herself as she finished what she was doing, looking up every once in a while to look at Daryl. She could see what everyone meant by redneck, the way he talked, his clothes and way the he composed himself. But that day in the alley way, Sam had seen something in him... something she gathered not many people saw... maybe this was what Carol was talking about before when it came to Sophia.

Sam watched in awe at his toned and muscular body, as he changed a part on his bike... she remembered the tattoos on his arm and shoulder which she'd seen tonight, she wondered what they meant... or if they even meant anything. He was very handsome under that entire bad boy exterior and those _eyes_. They could say more about how he was feeling than any words. She knew there was more to him than met the eye. So she took a deep breath and wondered over to him...

"Sorry if I was a bitch the past couple of days..."  
Daryl's head popped up from under his bike when he heard a voice talking to him. He took in her presence for a second, then continued back on his bike and spoke without looking at her  
"It's a'ight, I get it. Ya lost someone... we've all been' ere'"  
Sam gathered that was Daryl being understanding in his own kind of way and she stood there awkwardly as he continued working.  
"Nice bike" she decided to say, trying to break the silence "I haven't been on one in years..." Daryl glanced up at her, with a look of confusion.  
"You used to drive?" he asked, looking her up and down again. Sam folded her arms over her chest and laughed as it he had said the funniest joke in the world.  
"I was nicknamed Barbie in high school, do you think I'm really the type of girl who would ride bikes?" she asked rhetorically.  
Daryl wasn't surprised at all by what Sam had just told him about the nick name, she did have the whole beautiful blonde bombshell thing going on.  
"I used to go on drives with my Dad when I was younger before my parents got divorced; he was into Harley Davidson's... " Sam stated as she placed her hand on the bike and smiled to herself. Sam could see that Daryl wasn't a man of many words, so she decided to let him be and maybe tomorrow they'd have more of a conversation. So she turned on her heels and headed back towards the rest of the group, who were getting ready for bed.

Daryl could kick himself. He could see that Sam was trying to get to know him, but of course he wouldn't let her in, just like he wouldn't let Carol. Daryl quickly got up from under the bike, wiping the oil off his hands onto his white singlet and called out to her  
"If ya ever want to go on a bike again..." Sam turned around, with her eyebrow cocked, wondering what Daryl was trying to say  
"I could take ya for a ride or somethin'..." He suggested, shrugging his shoulders. Sam could tell Daryl was at least trying here, so she nodded and smiled back at him. When her back turned around, it hit Daryl – he remembered where he knew Sam from...

* * *

**_*flashback...*_**

"_What's takin' so dam long?" Merle Dixon complained to his little brother as they leant against the hood of their truck, with Merle's motorbike on the back. Daryl looked around at the millions of families in the same boat as them, on the highway trying to get to Atlanta where it was supposably safe._  
_Merle's patience was running dry, so he told his brother to stay here and keep an eye on his motorbike while he walked up the road to see what was going on. As Daryl quietly kept to himself, he watched the people around him._

_The passengers from the two cars in front of him had banned together, probably so the two children a little boy and little girl could play. The wives were talking amongst themselves - one was brunette and rather tall while the other had very short pixie like hair, while one of the husbands, a tall fit looking man with brown curly hair was trying to get a signal on his radio and the other was a large man who was balding, watching his wife with the short hair like a hawk. The brunette had asked the lady with the shorter hair to mind her son, while they went to see what was happening and the larger man looked as though he was going to smack his wife for helping the people they obviously didn't know._

_Daryl could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up and knew whatever was happening, wasn't good and was becoming impatient like his older brother. At the corner of his eye, Daryl saw three girls in their mid twenties also leaning against two cars. One of the girls seemed to be more worried about the current situation because the other two were still worried about how their hair looked. Daryl's eyes met the blondes, who then smiled and looked down at the ground when her cheeks turned flushed. Had kept his eye on this girl until she looked back up at him and he gave her a nod and she smiled yet again. After a minute or so, the girl had wondered over to him and just as she was about to talk, there was a huge explosion off into the distance. And soon enough, there was screaming and a whole lot of panic. Daryl saw the brunette couple running back to their son, and the other family why had been chatting too_  
_"There nuking the City..." Daryl heard the man with curly brown hair whisper to the larger man and his wife so the kids wouldn't hear._

_Without noticing, Merle had re appeared next to him and ordered for Daryl to get back into the car. Daryl did so, but before he looked up once again at the blonde girl, who had ran back over to her girlfriends now with three other guys. As Merle turned on the engine, Daryl watched as the blonde hopped into the car with her friends and drove off into the other direction while he and his brother, followed the two cars in front of them..._

* * *

**Next time** -

As Shane begins to teach Sam how to handle a gun, sparks begin to fly.  
And just as Sam thought she was getting somewhere with Daryl, he ignores her.

What's wrong with Daryl? will he tell Sam that they've met before?

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Authors Note** - First of all, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I loved reading them.  
I know a few of you thought that Sam and Daryl might have known eachother from their childhood, so sorry about that! I have a few ideas coming up to do with how they met.

**p.s** Did you guys realise in the flashback that, it was Lori, Shane, Carl with Ed, Carol and Sophia?

Also in the next chapter, I plan on explaining more about Sam's past. What do you think is her story? I'd love your ideas/thoughts.

Please continue to review and let me know what you think, it gives me inspirationt to continue to write :)

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It was early morning and Shane had taken a few members of the group out into a paddock to practise some gun training. Back with her old group, Sam had never held a gun before or dealt with any of the hard labour of helping to protect the others, she had always been protected. But after that close call the night the Atlanta survivors saved Sam, she knew it was time to learn how to protect herself.  
"Here, your holding it wrong" Shane spoke softly into Sams ear as he moved in closer to her body from behind, adjusting her hands to hold the gun properly. The touch of Shanes hand on hers made Sam's heart skip a beat and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she felt his breath on her. Shane stepped back a few inches as Sam re positioned the gun, and fired at the target. Sam smiled triumphantly to herself as Shane gave her an approvingly nod and half smile as she had hit the target.  
"Now that's the way girly!" Shane yelled excitingly so the others heard and looked over. Daryl rolled his eyes and tutted at the way Sam and Shane were looking at each noticed Daryl's eyes on them and decided to ask him a question she'd been wanting to ask for a while.

"Hey Daryl" she said so he turned around to face her, with Shane and the others listening in "I've been wondering why you use a cross bow all the time instead of a gun?"  
Daryl scoffed, as if she should have known the answer "It's quiet. if you haven't had noticed, noise attracts Walkers". He stated and turned his back on her, beginning to walk away.  
Sam thought for a second and called out after him "But you ride a motorbike... what could make more noise than that?"  
Daryl stopped in his tracks as the others in the group spoke amongst themselves. It had never occurred to the others of the group that this was true and Carl even giggled a little bit, at all of their stupidness.  
Daryl walked over to Sam, looking her dead in the eye and with one movement, turned and shot the target with how bow right in the middle and walked off. Sam's heart was pounding against her chest from the confrontation with Daryl and now saw the side of Daryl which everyone had told her about.

Later that day, the men were starting to round up some cars to go back into town to try and scavenge more supplies when Sam volunteered to tag along  
"Nah you ain't comin with us. You don't know what your doin' ...you'd be more of a liability"  
Sam felt like like a stubborn child when she stomped her foot down on the ground and folded her arms.  
"Why the hell can't I? Shane's been teaching me how to shoot! I can help!" Sam turned to look at Shane for help but he seemed to be enjoying the show and put his hands up as to say he had nothing to do with swung his cross bow over his shoulder when no one stuck up for Sam and headed back over to his bike waiting for the others to be ready.

Sam had noticed how hostile Daryl had been to her in the last couple of days, and she thought she had gotten through to him when she opened up about her father and motorbikes. Daryl turned his head as he heard Sam yell out his name who was following him  
"What is your problem Daryl? Got something against women? Don't think we can do just as good as job as men?!"  
Sam screamed at him, but he just smirked and shook his head as she continued to rant "You have no idea if I could be useful or not, that's not your call to make... you haven't seen how much I have learnt..."  
Daryl half laughed, dropping his cross bow to the ground and moved in closer to Sam so their bodies were inches apart  
"Oh yeah?" he said sarcastically and with one swift movement, Daryl had Sam's arm curled up behind her  
"Why don't you show me?" he whispered in her ear as he grip tightened on her arm. Sam's heart was pounding once again, adrenaline with rushing through her body. Sam swivelled out of his grip, and took a step back trying to catch her breath.  
Daryl scoffed as he leant down, picking up his cross bow "You don't have any skill. If you were to come out wit' us, you'd probably put us in more danger cause' we'd be to worried tryin' to look after ya".  
Sam let that sink in, she didn't want to admit it but the redneck had a point.

* * *

Once the men had come back from scavenging, the women had whipped up a meal which was ready around the campfire. Sam watched as Rick and Lori embraced each other with a hug while Glenn and Maggie shared a moment of kisses. Daryl glanced over at Sam with his usual facial expression, not showing any emotion as he headed back over to his bike and tent. Sam was still pissed off at the way Daryl had spoken to her before, and even more angry that Shane hadn't had stuck up for her so when he approached her, she was not a happy camper.  
"Did you find the kitchen alright?" Shane said smugly, as he took off his blue cap with the word Police written on it.  
Sam got up, ignoring his rude comment "How come you didn't stick up for me earlier today?". Shane rubbed the sweat from his forehead, looking around at the faces also watching him and he lowered his voice  
"Dixon had a point. We would have been preoccupied looking after your ass, instead of concentrating on the task".  
Sam rolled her eyes; she had heard the same thing over and over again in one day and was sick of it. She took the spare plate of food, and headed away from the campfire.

Daryl's head shot up when a plate of food fell half onto his lap, and he looked up into her face. Sam was looking down at him, still looking pissed off.  
"Here's your dinner, is this what we women are good for?" She shook her head, and began walking back. Daryl could see what he had said to her earlier was really effecting her, he didn't think what he said would really matter to her but apparently it meant more than he realised. He usually didn't feel bad about being rude to other people and didn't care what anyone thought of him, but for some reason he wanted to make it okay with Sam.  
"You don't remember do ya?" He yelled, grabbing her attention back "We've met before". Sam turned on her heels, looking at him with utter confusion.  
Daryl scratched the back of his head, wondering what to say now that Sam was waiting for him to explain  
"Uhhh..." he mumbled "When this thing broke out.. on the highway going towards the City..." he stated, trying to use hand movements, thinking it might help but Sam still stood silent.  
Daryl threw one hand up, giving up "Oh what the hell... you wouldn't remember someone like me..."  
Sam called out back after him, a memory coming back to her...

_*** "You girls stay here and us boys will go see what the hell is going on" Sam and her two friends were stranded on the highway trying to make their way to Atlantic City where it was supposably safe._  
_Sam's friends were treating this as a joke where her mind kept flashing back to her family who were still in Philadelphia when she noticed some guy standing across from her. He was different to the guys she hung around with. He was rough, but good looking, which for some reason Sam found herself drawn to. Their eyes met and she looked away quickly, embarrassed that she had been caught staring at this stranger. She looked up again and he was looking back at her. Sam decided to flirt with him, so she gave him a light smile and he nodded back. Sam wanted to know who this guy was, so she headed over to him... but before anything could happen... her friends had come back and the last time she saw the mysterious man, he was heading in the opposite direction...***_

"I was coming to talk to you" Sam blurted out, so Daryl would turn back and listen to her "But then the world crumbled over and we went in opposite directions, I remember that..." Daryl nodded, not saying a word. They both remembered the connection they had shared, even though it had only been for a split second.

Sam locked eyes with him yet again, a lot like the first time they had met "Imagine what would've happened if we had talked and maybe gone the same way..." her imagination got the best of her until her train of thought was back down to earth from Shane yelling at her  
"Blondie, let's go hunting".

* * *

Shane had taken Sam down to the swamps to "hunt" because she thought she was ready to help the men  
"So you think you're ready to come play with the big boys now?" He asked as they got further down into the swamps while Sam tried not to fall over in the mud.  
"Now girly, its no game out there" he said pointing in no particular direction "Its life or death and sometimes it only takes a split second to change it"  
Sam's mind quickly flashed back to the talk she'd just had with Daryl, about their 'split second' encounter.  
"Now you think you're ready..." Sam shook her head, concentrating on what Shane was babbling about "You need to prove it".  
Shane handed Sam a small silver handgun, making sure the safety was off. Sam looked at it was if were something she had never seen before, then looked back up at Shane  
"What are you going on about?"  
Shane lips turned up into a small smile, as some bushes snapped behind Sam making her instinctively turn around.

Two walkers appeared, one a man and the other a woman who were snarling at her. Sam's mouth dropped wide open when it occurred to her what Shane had done.  
"Now c'mon girly" HE said, giving her a little shove towards the Walkers "Show them who's boss". As they got closer, Sam's nerves set in and mooshed together with the adrenaline, so her hands weren't working properly. As she tried to turn the safety off, she walked backwards looking from her gun to the hungry monsters coming at her.  
The man lunged at her, and she fell on her back "Shane help!" she squealed out, but he didn't. Sam rummaged her hand on the ground, trying to get the gun as the two Walkers came at her again. Just as the two were pretty much on top of her, Sam felt the gun in her hand, picked it up and shot twice. Straight in their melons. Sam was panting at the two walkers fell to the ground, making a huge thump noise. It wasn't until Shane's clapping had caught her attention, that she had really just taken it what had happened. Sam had shot and killed two walker, all on her lonesome. She stood up triumphantly, looking at her kill but then when Shane spoke, her joy turned to fury  
"What the hell was that! You could have gotten me killed! And you just sat there and did nothing"  
Sam pushed past him, placing the gun hard on his chest.

Shane sped up to catch Sam's pace, her anger making her faster as she climbed her way back from the swamp "You said you were ready Sam, I was testing you! You wanted this".  
He said as he finally caught up to her, as she slid and lost her balance on a moss filled rock. Shane helped her up from the ground, not trying to stop himself from chuckling at her clumsiness  
"I had your back if it got out of control Sam, don't worry".  
Shane spoke softly, as he looked into her eyes. When she looked into his eyes, she knew what he was saying was the truth. If it had gotten way worst, he would have stepped in.  
"So I'm ready then?" Sam asked, changing her tune. Shane laughed at her mood change, and put his hands on his hips as he looked back at her, grinning widely.  
While Sam waited for an answer, she got something she wasn't expecting. Shane moved in close, wrapped a hand behind her head and kissed her. Sam pulled him away, taken back by the sudden embrace but he wouldn't give in that easy.  
"What was that..." She questioned him, but his lips were on top of hers again and this time, she wasn't resiting. Shane then had her up against a tree, with her legs around his waist, unbuttoning her top as fast as he could.

* * *

_Next time..._

Sam figures out Shane & Lori's secret, what will she do with that information?  
Sam pyschoanalyses Daryl, how will he react to this?  
Will it bring them closer? or will what she says drive him off?

* * *

**Authors note** - I had heaps of fun writing that chapter!

what was your favourite part? does any prefer Sam with any of the guys yet?

Let me know what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, its a long one and I had fun writing it.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

The Atlanta survivors were all crowded around the campfire ready to have a celebratory dinner and drinks after Shane had told them about Sam taking out two Walkers by herself. Carol and Lori automatically were in mother mode, making sure she was alright while Carl eagerly questioned Sam for every detail while Andrea congratulated her; she was pleased she wasn't the only woman who could hold her own in the group now.

As the group began to prepare the feast of deer which Daryl had hunted earlier that afternoon, Shane and Sam shared a look of passion and secrecy, no one had any idea about their own celebration they had embraced after the kill.

Sam sat down next to Glenn and Maggie, of whom she had grown close to since coming to the farm, and as she peered at the faces around the fire, one was missing.  
"He doesn't socialise much, does he?" Sam nodded in the direction of Daryl who was by his tent, away from the others.  
Glenn shrugged, taking a bite of his dinner  
"He's not really a people person... keeps to himself especially now after what happened with Sophia.."Glenn stopped suddenly looking sad, the memory of the little girl coming to mind.

Sam had been informed that Daryl had been out in the woods and swamps pretty much every day, except for when he had fallen down a rock cliff and accidently shot by Andrea. Sam got up from where she was sitting, and began walking away making Shane pop up and walk over to her.  
"Where are ya goin?" He whispered as he lightly traced the buttons on her shirt which he had earlier ripped off.  
Sam giggled, swatting them away from him playfully  
"I'm getting Daryl to join us, after all he did catch the dinner... you'd think he would wanna have some?" She asked rhetorically and propped up an eyebrow, leaving Shane to watch her walk away.

* * *

Daryl was sitting up against the trunk of a tree, sharpening his hunting knife when he saw Sam approach him.  
"Hey" she lightly said but he didn't reply "We're all having dinner, sort of a celebration really..." She added a bit embarrassed the thought that they were fussing over her.  
"I heard bout' ya takin' out the Walkers... what'd do ya want, a medal or sumthin?" He added coldly. Sam sighed, crossing her arms "How about you join us..." She asked after rolling her eyes and sighing.  
"Don't ya get it? I like my own space that's why I moved away from em' I don't get along with people." he answered honestly and Sam furrowed her brow "I don't believe that" she said back to him.  
Daryl looked up and Sam had only just realised that what she had said sounded a bit harsh "What I mean is..." Sam said trying to redeem herself  
"I know what you did for Carol and her little girl...Sophia..." just hearing the little girls name hit a nerve... he had failed Carol and he thought it was his fault Sophia died... he couldn't save her...

"I know guys like you Daryl." Sam stated trying to form some sort of apology, grabbing Daryl's attention and making him look up at her  
"Oh yeah?" he said sarcastically getting to his feet, obviously annoyed and frustrated at Sam sticking her nose in other people's business and making him think about Sophia.  
Sam tucked her hands into her denim shorts pockets and kicked a rock on the dusty ground  
"What I meant is that you just don't give people a chance to get to know you. If you did, they'd see how great you really are". Daryl cocked his head to the side, what the hell was she on about?  
"I know I've only been here a few weeks, but I can see what kind of man you are. I'm good like that, at reading people".  
"Oh yeah?" he answered smugly "And what do you see about me?" he asked, calming down, curiousity getting the best of him.

Sam thought for a second, giving him a hard once over, making him a bit self conscious.  
"You don't like to let people in because you're afraid of getting hurt. You don't bother trying to make an effort and just put up barriers so no one will try to get to know you".  
Daryl took in what she had and suddenly he was standing in front of her, his temper boiling up "What are you? A _shrink_ or something?!"He spat the words at her but Sam took it lightly, half smiling at his comment... he was on the right path.  
"I studied Psychology as a part of my Criminology degree..." she explained.  
Daryl looked impressed for a split second but then his face turned sour "Who knew Barbie could even read" He retorted, not caring for this conversation anymore. He didn't like to have his brain picked apart. S  
am definitely heard the venom in his voice and couldn't help but hit back "Ohhhh, and _that_ coming from a redneck?" Sam said, making out she wasn't offended. Daryl had thrown back in her face, her old high school nickname; she was surprised he even remembered but still ticked off.

Sam waited in silence, but gave up and began to head back to the others when Daryl ranted at her "You don't know anything about me!" He ranted and she let him " and I'm not some guinea pig ya can do experiments on!"  
Sam held her hands up, giving up... it was obviously a mistake trying to talk to him. He stepped forward and his voice darkened  
"I don't need to coming over here all the time, trying to get to know me or whatever., I don't need anyone... let alone you!"  
Dam, Sam had hit a nerve and she thought she was getting somewhere with this one but apparently, he was more damaged than she thought.

* * *

As Sam stared into the flares of fire, she thought to herself about Daryl and couldn't figure out why she kept trying to get to know him. I guess in the end, Sam always has a thing for g lost causes... well helping people in general... that was after all why she had began studying Criminology.  
She wanted to know why people did the things they did, and she wanted to know how she could help them and prevent bad things from happening. Sam sighed heavily, and picked up a bottle of wine which had been brought out for the celebratory drinks and began sculling it back. Maybe Sam needed to stop thinking about other people now, she had more important thing to think about – staying alive, _surviving_.

An hour later, Sam had pretty much drank the whole bottle and the group had noticed the drunkenness behaviour. As Sam got up to fetch herself another bottle of wine near the RV and Shane snuck up behind and tickled her.  
"Quit it!" she said with slur and pulled away from him  
"Why don't you come and sleep in my tent tonight?" he asked, with a cheeky look on his face.  
Sam bit her tongue "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she asked, something in her tone made her sound as she was pissed off but Shane ignored it and he nodded enthusiastically  
"Yes. Yes I would" he replied without a seconds pause.  
Sam shook her head, taking a gulp of wine as Shane frowned in confusion "Whats wrong with you?" he asked. Sam pointed over at Lori who was sitting with her husband and child, talking to the rest of the group  
"So how long have you been in love with your best friends wife?" she said with all seriousness, feeling completely used.  
"I'm not an idiot and I'm definitely not blind" Sam didn't wait for him to say anything, and walked off back to the group, Shane was gobsmacked.

By the time Shane had returned back to the fire, there were was only Sam, Andrea and T Dogg still there and having sensed the tension, the two of them got up and left. Shane knealt down on his knees next to Sam as she looked into the fire, sipping the wine  
"Look I don't know why your upset... theres nothin' going on with Lori and I anymore..."

"What? And you think that makes it any better?" Sam replied looking at him "You made me feel like such an idiot, I saw the way you looked at her tonight and I can't believe it took me this long to realise it!"  
Sam said getting up from the log, tipping the wine over on the grass. Shane stood up, putting his hands on both her shoulders  
"Your drunk, let's just go back to my tent..." He suggested, with a sly grin. Sam steps away from his grasp, shaking her head  
"Don't touch me!"  
Shane moved a tad closer, and Sam repeated the same words but he wouldn't stop until he heard someone clear their throat.

Daryl appeared out of nowhere, and was standing with his arms crossed over his chest with weary eyes  
"Everythin' a'ight ere?"  
Shane sighed, infuriated that the redneck had interrupted "Nothing that concerns you Dixon". Sam slapped his hand away from her, picked up the wine bottle off the ground and stormed off to the direction of Daryls camp.  
Shane clenched his jaw, watching Sam walk away but did nothing as Daryl eyed him without saying a word.

* * *

When Daryl had followed Sam back over to his camp, she was throwing her hands up in the air and continued to drink around his little fire he had going on. He sat up against the tree, watching her with little amusement until Sam spotted him looking at her with the faintest smile.  
"What are you gawking at Dixon?" She slurred again, losing her balance and fell on her ass. Daryl chuckled, making his way next to her and took the bottle from her hands.  
"What's goin' on with you and Shane?" he decided to ask, taking a swig from the bottle. Sam turned to him, with a vacant expression and her eyes glassy and her mouth turned up into a lazy grin  
"Whats it to youuuuu Darrrryyyyyllll" Sam asked with a lot of unnecessary hand movements "Why do you carrreeeeeee?"  
Daryl answered quickly, keeping his cool "I don't care".  
Sam laughed suddenly, more like a bark catching Daryl off guard as she whisked the bottle from his hands and was only inches away from his face  
"You do care!" She drunkenly squealed with a high pitched tone "You just won't admit it" Sam said looking into his eyes, and moved an inch closer but lost her balance and fell straight into Daryls lap and looked up at him.  
"I know you care" Sam swayed, her eyelids dropping and Daryl knew it was time for her to sleep so he picked her up in his arms, moving her into his tent.  
As he placed his leather jacket over her upper body, Sam smiled up at him "You have the best eyes" she managed to say before her head hit the pillow and she was asleep. As he took the bottle from Sams hand which she had managed to hold the whole time he'd carried her to bed, Daryl couldn't help but shake his head and smile down at her.

* * *

The next morning, Sam awake to a pounding headache and found her clothes had been laid out for her in Daryls tent. Her oversized maroon flannelette jacket flowed over her denim shorts and Sam threw long wavy blonde hair up into a messy bun as she made her way out of the tent, back to camp.

As she approached the camp area, Lori and Carol were putting some clothes on a line to dry while Dale, Glenn and Maggie were talking besides the RV. Sam looked around for the others, but gathered they off to doing their own things but really she just wanted to see one. "How's the head?" Lori asked with a small grin which she shared with Carol. Sam shook her head "I feel horrible, and so embarrassed."  
"Don't be" Shanes voice from behind startled her "You had your first real kill, you were celebratin" He said, making out nothing had happened the night before. Lori and Carol could both sense the hostility in the air as Sam and Shane looked at each other. Sam chose to ignore Shane's comment, and continued to talk to the other ladies "Where is everyone?" Sam asked, trying to sound casual and not as though she just wanted to find out where Daryl was.  
"Ricks inside with Hershell and Andrea and Carl are doing a sweep" Carol answered her as Sam nodded.  
"Daryls gone hunting down near the swamp..." Sam turned on her heels and headed down towards where Lori had pointed, still ignoring Shane's presence.

Sam had made it probably a mile away from the farm down in the swamps, her head still wasn't clear from the drinking the night before when a crunching noise caught her off guard.  
"What the hell are ya doin' out here? I could have killed ya!" Daryl snarled as he lowered his cross bow which he had pointing at Sams head.  
"I came looking for you, to apologise for last night..."  
"Really? You had to do that now?" he said and realised how harsh it had sounded when Sam looked down at her feet.  
"Dont worry bout it' we all do crazy shit when we're pissed drunk" He said still looking at her and then, it had all happened so quickly, Daryl hadn't had even heard it but Sam had seen it come up behind him.

A male Walker with a large build reached his arm and turned Daryl around fast, making his loose his balance and fall to the ground. Sam screamed out as Daryl hit the dirt hard, his cross bow falling from his hands and landed a few metres away from him. The fall must have been harder than what Sam had thought because Daryls eyes were closed, and he was lying motionless.  
The Walker stood above his body, baring his yellowed teeth at him but his attention had turned to Sam once she had screamed. The walker was now running towards her and Sam fumbled backwards, trying to lead the Walker away from the lifeless Daryl. But for some reason, Sam had only made it a few metres away when the Walker had caught up to her  
"Daryl!" Sam screamed, trying to wake the redneck, hoping for him to come to her rescue.

A second glance at Daryl showed he was slowly coming too, touching the back of his head where he felt blood. He sat up slowly, his head pounding and he looked around as he heard screams echoing.  
"Shit!" he uttered under his breath as he eyes caught sight of Sam being backed into a cliff rock with a Walker nearly on top of her.

Sam felt behind her for anything to use as a weapon, he the Walker cut off her chance of getting away. Something pointy touched herfinger tips and immediately Sam grabbed it and held it up defensibly – sure it was just a middle sized stick but hey, what other choice did she have?  
The Walker pounced on Sam, she knew she would only have one shot at this if she didn't want to be its meal. Sam aimed the stick right into the Walkers eye socket, impaling it as hard as she could. Blood spurted but it only slowed it down for a split second. Sam thought surely this was the end, but her thoughts were cut off from the sharp sound echoing through the air and landing in the back of the Walkers head, causing more blood to spurt out.  
The weight of the Walker was too much for Sam, and it had fallen face first onto her. Sam laid on her back, with the limp creature on top and she began to freak out from her near death experience.  
"Get it off!" Sam squealed "GET IT OFF ME!"

Daryl ran to her, picking up the Walker effortlessly with one arm and chucked it to the side. Sam was half up right, panting and trying to catch her breath as she stared at the Walker lying dead beside her. Daryl pulled out the arrow from the back of the Walkers head, wiping it on his clothes before propping it back with the rest of his arrows.  
He knelt down and touched Sam on the shoulder to make sure if she was alright. The adrenaline was still pumping through her veins, making her instinctively react and attempt to get away from whatever had touched her, not realising it had been Daryl.  
"Hey calm down girly, it's jus' me" He said holding up his hands to show he wasn't going to hurt her.

This was the second time Daryl had saved her life and Sam didn't know how to show her gratitude, so she let him help her up still trying to catch her breath.  
Daryl checked her up and down, looking closely at her body "Did ya get bit? Or scratched?" he asked, genuinely sounding concerned which took Sam back, making her think that he actually cared.  
"No" She replied blankly and he nodded staring at her through his piercing blue eyes but quickly looked away. As he turned to walk away, Sam called out to him "So you do care!" Daryl stopped, looking over his shoulders  
"Ain't bringin' back a Walker ticking time bomb"  
he retorted in a half joking manner before walking off again, making Sam jog to catch up to him.

* * *

_Will Daryl let Sam in? or will he continue to shut her out?_

_Should Sam give Shane another chance?  
_

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_**Please review**_! I really would like to know how the story should pan out. Who thinks Sam should go back to Shane and give him a chance or just keep going with her and Daryl for now?

Also would you guys liek to see more interaction between the other characters or just keep to focusing on Sam/Daryl or Sam/Shane?

Ideas/advice/any sort of comments are very much appreciated! Share the love so I can continue this story 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate it so much.  
I love hearing what you guys think should happen, so please keep it up and let me know any other feedback :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_"People do make mistakes and I think they should be punished.  
But they should be forgiven and given the opportunity for a second chance.  
We are human beings" - David Millar.**  
**_

* * *

Sam trailed behind Daryl as they made their way back up to the campsite, Sam's eyes not leaving the back of Daryl's head where she could see blood gushing from the wound.  
"You should get Hershel to have a look at it, you could have a concussion"  
Daryl chose to ignore Sam's comment; instead he threw down the freshly hunted dead carcases of squirrels near the camp fire, making Lori and Carol jump.  
"What's goin' on here?" Shane asked as he walked over from the RV with Glenn beside him, staring at the squirrels not impressed.  
Daryl scoffed, beginning to walk away from the camp "Tell your _girlfriend..._" Sam flinched at the way he had said that "to let me be. I nearly got killl'd because of ya!" Daryl finished, pointing at Sam his face filled with irritation.  
Shane and Sam's eyes locked together for a second, before Shane looked back at Daryl who was now standing, leaning one hand against a tree, the other placed on his forehead  
"I told him to go see Hershel, he could have a concussion but the stubborn barstard won't listen to me" Sam added, looking at the faces staring back at her as she walked over to Daryl.  
His eyes shut quickly, his body began to sway and Shane and Glenn ran to his side as Sam tried to keep him up right but his weight was too much for her.  
"C'mon mate" Shane said putting one of Daryl's arm around his shoulder for balance  
"Let Hershel look at ya" he added in a in caring tone which Sam had only heard once before, when Shane had told her that he would back her up, let nothing happen to her. After Daryl stopped fussing, Sam lightly smiled at Shane and nodded, as Glenn took Daryl's other side and they helped him walk over to the farm house.

* * *

Maggie and Sam sat outside on the porch of the farm house, waiting to hear how Daryl was going when Shane stepped out, removing the sweat from his forehead  
"Your Dad said he'll be alright..." Shane spoke as he glanced at Maggie; sure they hadn't had the best relationship especially not after the barn massacre so he kept it short and sweet. Shane returned his attention back to Sam, who was biting her nails in suspense, thinking the worst still  
"He got some stitches, needs to rest" Shane paused and tried to lift the mood between the two girls chucking a smile  
"I guess even rednecks can pass out when they've hit their head... even with nothing in side. Who would've known" He said sarcastically. Maggie said nothing as she got up, leaving the two by themselves. Sam saw Shane was trying to lighten the mood and she watched him, intrigued.

"Thanks... for getting Daryl to listen to me and get him over to see Hershel" Sam stood up, smiling as she did and stepped forward so their bodies were only a few inches apart. Sam started fidgeting with her hands, looking down at them instead of up at Shane  
"I owe you an apology" Sam tilted her face upwards so her greens eyes and his dark brown met "I'm so sorry for how I acted last night, like a crazy super jealous girlfriend" she concluded making Shane chuckle, placing his hand on the side of her face  
"Don't apologise. I should have told you" He lightly whispered "But there's nothin' going between Lori and me... not anymore".  
Shane pressed his lips against Sams, more gently than the first time they had kissed then the farm house door swung open, making the two of them pull back from each other. Maggie stood in the door way, giving Shane a dirty look and he took the hint and left. Sam felt her cheeks flush red, feeling as though she had just been caught making out with her boyfriend by her parents.

Maggie said nothing as she came and stood next to Sam, watching Shane's back walk away and shook her head "You need to be careful with him"  
She turned to her friend with all seriousness making Sam question her "Why do you say that?" Maggie crossed her arms, turning back to watch Shane who had now made it back to the group and patted the top of Carls head, messing up his hair.  
"You weren't here the day he opened up that barn and started taking out those Walkers" Maggie said a shudder went through her body, thinking back on the massacre.  
"I had never seen anythin' like it before - he was out of control" Maggie faced Sam again "He's not a good man, he's dangerous. I just want you to be careful".  
Sam stood silently as Maggie went back inside her family home, not knowing what to think. Sure, she could see Shane had a short fuse but who didn't these days? Shane liked to be in charge and take control, but that was just him... she couldn't do anything to change him. Shane wasn't a bad person, maybe he had made some mistakes in the past... who hasn't?' Sam wasn't going to hold that against him, she couldn't after what she has done anyway...

* * *

That night, after everyone had gone to sleep Sam sat up in Shane's tent in her purple frilly bra and had black pyjama shorts on, her hair falling over her face as she tried to find her matching black singlet but became too distracted when Shane stood up, only wearing pants. Sam couldn't ignore the ex police officers fit body, not surprising considering his old job but still she sat in awe as his necklace with the numbers 22 bounced against his toned chest. Oh Man and she loved a guy with good arms. Shane chuckled when he noticed her staring, and he grabbed his hands around her waist pulling her in to him.  
"I've gotta go on watch" he sighed, releasing his grip on her and leant down to pick up a t shirt  
"You behave" he added cheekily, before leaving Sam by herself. She watched as he made his way over to the RV, climbing up the ladder and Sam couldn't help but stare at his body still, flashes of what his skin felt against her when her mind trailed off and started to think of someone else and... His body against hers.  
Daryl was toned and so was Shane, but they were still both completely different, but good in their own ways. Daryl had good arms – Sam liked good arms. She snapped out of it, lying back down the blanket trying to get the image out of her head. Why did her mind always go back to him? Daryl Dixon. She sighed, turning on her side but still her mind dwelled on him as she lightly slipped away into sleep.

* * *

The next day, Sam was allowed to go with the men to scavenge supplies on the highway away, a bit further up than they had before. Shane was showing Sam their horse, when Daryl appeared looking fit and healthy. Rick turned, giving him a look and Daryl knew instantly what it meant  
"I am comin' with ya. I've been stuck in y'er house for way to dam long" He said not accepting any rebuts and hopped up on his horse.  
Sam held on tight to the back of Shane as they rode towards the highway, it was surprisingly pleasant on the horses back, giving Sam the chance to take in the beautiful scenery around the farm land.

Once they had found their way back to the highway, the same highway where they had first broken down and had began to search the Sophia. Abandoned cars lay across the lanes, with smears of blood everywhere. No one spoke; they all knew what they had to do.  
Sam held up a small hunting knife which Andrea had given her to borrow, she still didn't have her own gun. She heard the familiar snarling and grunting, knowing straight away what it was. She came into a clearing and saw a Walker biting down on a decaying body. Sam snuck up behind, nailing it straight into the back of the head before it knew what was happening. When it hit the ground Sam smiled triumphantly, she was getting the hang of this.

Suddenly, Rick's voice rang out and she darted towards it and stopped when she saw Rick, Andrea and Shane surrounded by Walkers who had come out of nowhere, most of the time they tendered to do that... who knows how.  
Daryl was nowhere to be seen, so it was up to her and without a seconds delay Sam darted towards the Walkers wielding her knife in the air to distract them. Sam took two Walkers out before the others could see her coming, and the others began taking them out again with guns or knives.

Sam fell to the ground, the knife falling from her hand with a Walker on top of her but she wasn't going down, not now. Sam pushed up off the ground, kicking it in the face which made it fall back. She lied on the ground catching her breath when a horse neighed right next to her, and a hand came into her view.  
Daryl was waiting for her to get up, the other hand clutching a gun. She hopped up, saddling herself behind him as the others run for their horses, shooting back when they could.

* * *

They galloped away from the highway and when the coast was clear; Daryl and Sam stopped and waited for the others.  
"Here" Daryl said handing her the gun he had just fired "You need it more than I do" Sam eyed him suspiciously, not sure how to react at Daryl giving away his gun.  
"I prefer my cross bow and knife" he shrugs off the gesture as if it were nothing. Sam stared down at the gun now in her hand.  
This was a huge gesture – giving away a weapon these days could mean life or death. Sam could only think that Daryl didn't want anything happening to her, he did after all know how clumsy she was. This could just a matter of fact save her life, or someone else's down the track. She would never forget what Daryl did for her.

Rick, Shane and Andrea catch up to them after a few minutes, checking to see that all five were okay before heading back off before the Walkers could catch their scent. Daryl got up on his horse, pulling Sam up behind him. Shane's jaw tensed as they rode off in front of him... he did not like that at all.

As they rode back to the farm, the silent ride is cut off when they heard screams and their pace quickened. As the farm comes into sight, Carl is standing in front of his mother, Beth, Maggie and Glenn as 8 or so Walkers corner them outside a paddock near the barn.  
"LORI! CARL!" Rick screamed at the top of his lungs, kicking his heels into the side of the horse. Shane did the same thing, followed by Andrea.  
Daryl took a second to let the scene set in, looked over his shoulder at Sam "Hold on" he told her and off they went, after the others.

* * *

Will everyone make it out _alive_? or will they _lose _someone?

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Authors Note** - Thanks for reading once again guys! I hope you liked this chapter, it was a bit shorter than the previous one. I had to give Shane and Sam another chance, but I don't know for much lonnger I'm going to keep them _"together"_.  
What do you guys think?

I have a huge_ plot twist_ coming up by the way, which interwines with a previous plot line from season 2.  
What do you guys think it is? I can't wait for for you's to read it.

As I have one more week left of holidays (thank god) because I don't have much planned, I think I'll be trying to write a few more chapters.

So please keep reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, it means so much to me and makes me keep going.  
****This chapter is a long one, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Daryl opened the front door of the farm house quietly; trying not to startle anyone they have had enough chaos for one night. After coming back from their outing on the highway, they thought they were lucky to have gotten away from that pack of Walkers who had come out of nowhere, but when they returned to the farm expecting peace and quiet, they came back to a much more frightening scene...

_***_  
_A pack of Walkers had gotten through a barbed wire fence, one they thought they had fixed a few days ago and made it all the way towards the paddock near the barn without being detected. Lori, Carl, Beth, Maggie and Glenn were all setting up for dinner when the pack approached, catching them off guard. Lucky for them, Carl had the gun his father had given him for protection while Glenn and Maggie both held up shovels as weapons while Beth latched onto Lori for dear life. The screams were what caught everyone's attention, making the group on the horses run back and T-dog and Hershel come out from the house. _

_ Those on horses began aiming their guns, and shooting from a far trying to get back to the group and took down half of the Walkers. The other half was lunging at the people in front of them, ready to bite into every last one of them. There had been a close call with Beth, getting separated from the rest with two walkers running after her which Daryl noticed straight away, and headed for her with Sam holding onto his back. Beth was up against the barn door, squealing for help but her sister and the others were too pre occupied, Maggie tried to run to her sister's aid but a Walker came out after her. _

_ Daryl grabbed his cross bow, aiming it at one of the Walkers while Sam jumped off the horse, running towards Beth, ignoring Daryl's yells at her to come back. Sam ran, removing the gun from the back of her denim jeans and aimed it at the Walker who was ready to take a chunk out of Beth's arm. She missed the head, instead only scratching the Walkers neck. It turned, snarling at her now. Sam checked the ammunition, and held it up as it came at her. The trigger was jammed and her hand was then shaking, she couldn't keep it still. Sam glanced to the side of her, not a few feet away was Shane, putting himself in front of Lori and Carl. _

_ She yelled at him, but he ignored her and continued to look out for Lori and Carl. Daryl had run out of arrows, so he came from the side tackling the Walker to the ground with his hunting knife trying to stab it. They tumbled on the ground for a few seconds, the Walker trying to bite Daryl. Sam finally pushed the trigger back and BANG shot the Walker in the back of the skull_

* * *

Sam hadn't had heard him come into the room, her ears were still ringing of the gun fire from tonight's events.  
"How's the girl?" he asked, making Sam jump a little but then she relaxed once she had seen those icy blue eyes. Sam continued staring at the family photos that overflowed in the lounge room, not moving her eyes away from a picture of the two sisters.  
"Beth will be fine, just in a bit of shock I guess. She's in good hands; her sister will look after her."

_Sister.  
_

It hurt for Sam to say those words. No one knew how much she hurt inside when she watched Maggie and Beth, it just reminded her so much of her own...

Sam stopped day dreaming about her old life when she still felt Daryl's eyes on her. Sam lightly traced the photo frame, smiling to herself as Daryl waited for her to speak, seeing in her eyes that something wasn't right.

"I didn't get to bring any family photos or anything" Sam said as she patted the frame, sighing and sat down on the lounge. Daryl followed after her, but stayed leaning against the wall.  
"When this whole thing started, I wasn't at home with my family. I had been travelling with my band, getting gigs around the towns so as soon as we realised what was happening, we headed towards Atlanta."  
Daryl listened intently as Sam continued "That day on the highway when I first met you..." Sam said looking up into his eyes "That's when it hit me. That this thing was not going to end well."  
She said turning away from him, looking out the window in to the peaceful dark night "As much as I loved my friends, I needed to know if my family was alright." Daryl nodded, knowing the same feeling... he had Merle after all.  
"So we headed back to Philli... everyone was trying to get to Atlanta but we were heading the other way... so we got there in no time... but of course we ran into trouble"  
She shut her eyes, memories flashing through her mind of how some of her friends didn't make the journey "I found my Mum; it was a miracle getting back to her. I went back to our house and she was there, packing the family albums" She said smiling to herself but it disappeared just as quick as it had appeared  
"My Mum and I teamed up with a few of our neighbours, trying to get out of the City but she wouldn't leave without finding my _sister_" Sam said, looking into her hands as if they were covered in blood.

Daryl didn't know she had a sister, she had never mentioned it before. He wondered how young she was, what had happened to her when his thoughts were interrupted by Sams words.  
"I eventually convinced Mum we had to leave, the town had began to be over run... we never found my sister and then, I lost my Mum. I lost everything and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it". Sam spoke the last words with such disgust and venom; she blamed herself for the death of her family members.

Daryl opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted when Shane came into the lounge room with his shot gun by his side. He looked at Sam and she looked at him, their icy stares not needing them to say a word. After witnessing their tiff the other night, Daryl decided he should stick around because he knew what Shane could do if his temper got the best of him.

Sam had enough, got up and went to leave when Shane grabbed her arm but let go momentarily as Daryl took a step forward and glared at him. Shane lowered his eyes, meeting Sams  
"Andrea and I are leaving first thing in the morning. After tonight, we're desperately low on ammo so we're heading up the highway a bit more, try and see what we can get". Sam told him be safe with a blunt tone, and walked off outside the farm and Shane ran after her.  
"What is your problem?" He half yelled, trying to keep his voice and temper down. Sam scoffed, looking over into the distance where she could see Lori, Carl and Rick by their tent.  
"I was kiddin' myself, thinking that you didn't have feeling for Lori anymore... I am SUCH AN IDIOT!" she said throwing her hands up in the air "And don't deny it Shane, I saw it tonight. I was nearly a goner, and you ignored me and stayed to protect _her_!" Sam said suddenly feeling a bit dizzy and had to grab onto Shane for balance.  
His hand shot up, taking a hold of her arm "Are ya alright?"

Sam put her finger up for him to stop talking, she wasn't finished yet. So she let go, getting a hold of herself  
"We're done Shane. Whatever we were, whatever it was. It's done. You leave tomorrow and when you come back, you will never touch me again"  
Sam said with such a stern voice, Shane had never heard her like this before. He reluctantly let her go, and swore under his breath.

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke up to see that Shane and Andrea had left and decide to take out her anger on some deer, so she picked up both her knife and the gun Daryl had given to her and made her way down towards the creeks where she would be more likely to find some wild life. Daryl was on her tail, noticing she wasn't herself - her pace is slower than usual, and she keeps stopping to catch her breath.

"I don't need you following me round like a puppy dog" She said in a pissed off tone, turning around to see Daryl come out from behind a tree with his trusty cross bow in her hands.  
"You don't look too hot, I'm just makin' sure you don't go off and do somethin' stupid like get ya self killed'"  
Feeling her forehead begin to burn up, Sam wasn't going to give Daryl the satisfaction of being right so she decided to change the topic... he wasn't going to leave her alone now.

"So how do you know how to track so well?"  
Daryl rolled his eyes but kept them on the ground "I grew up with it, unlike you who was probably sleeping around with every bloke in Philli..." He spat, jealously overwhelming him suddenly.  
His head shot up when he heard Sams foot stomp on the ground, looking at him with her mouth wide open "What the hell is that suppose to mean? I'm not a slut!"  
Daryl held his hands up in surrender, going back to his work but Sam wasn't going to leave it like that "Not like it's any of your business, but I have only slept with three people in my life" Daryl glanced over at Sam who was looking back at him and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, wanting to know more.  
"My high school sweetheart..." Sam began and Daryl instantly regretted his look of interest "We were together for 4 years then... there was my boyfriend in college, didn't last as long but we stayed friends... even started our own band... and then there's _Shane_".

Daryl and Sam's eyes met and she looked away awkwardly, not believing she had just something so private to Daryl Dixon and knew she needed to get the attention off her.  
"It's not like you can talk is it Dixon? I'm sure you've had plenty of women, let alone the ones in camp."  
Daryl let go of the stick he had been holding in his hand, letting it hit the ground hard and turned to Sam who was waiting for answers.  
"I don't know what yer on bout woman" he said walking closer to her "But I ain't slept with any of the women ere'..."

Sam cocked her eyebrow, not believing him "What about Andrea?" Daryl shook his head, thinking about her.  
"Never thought of her that way really" he admitted honestly, looking up at Sams face and could see something weird... it looked as though he had offended her for some reason and it hit him... because they were both blondes.  
"Blondes ain't really my type" Daryl added, with a bit of cheeky banter getting under Sams skin but she couldn't help but laugh it off.  
"What about Carol then?" He stopped what he was doing "I thought I could sense something there when I first came here"  
Daryl turned suddenly on his feet, looking at her dead in the eyes  
"There ain't nothing goin' on with me and that woman either!' He spat angrily but as soon as he saw the hint of fear in Sam's eyes, he looked away trying to regain some form of composure.  
"Before the world went to shit, there were a few girls I had messed round wit', but there was never anyone in particular"  
He said lightly, turning back to Sams eyes who looked confused "You mean, you never had a girlfriend? Been in love?" She said almost in a sympathetic tone, making Daryl feel sick "_Love?_ Pfffft I've got better things to do".

Sam felt her body go cold, to hot, back to cold and she guessed she couldn't hide it anymore because next thing she knew, Daryl was putting his leather jacket with the angel wings around her, trying to keep her warm by rubbing her shoulders.  
Sam could feel haziness overwhelming her, but needed to hide it, she couldn't let him see her so weak.  
"Does it look good on me?" Sam asked jokingly and Daryl's lip curled up and he actually smiled. His hands began to slow down as they looked into each other's eyes – his blue eyes getting lost in her emerald green. Sam heard the crunch of a leave under his boot as he stepped a tiny spec closer but something felt wrong and he saw it.  
"Sam, you a'ight?" he asked with concern in his voice but Sam didn't respond. Luckily Daryl still had his hands on her shoulders as her body went limp and Daryl caught her before she hit the ground.  
_"Shit"_ he muttered under his breath, getting a better hold of her and began to run back to the farm.

As Hershel explained to Rick that Sam had a virus but the dehydration didn't help either, Daryl sat on the edge of the bed still with his cross bow in his back, his eyes not leaving her sleeping body.  
"I've got her on a drip to get some fluids into her. She just needs to rest for a few days and she'll be okay."  
Hershel then turned to face Daryl "Lucky you were there, or else things could have been a lot worst"  
Rick patted him on the back and Daryl silently nodded, not really knowing how to respond when people applauded him. He just happened to be at the right place at the right time.

* * *

2 days later, Sam was out of bed feeling ten times better with so much more energy. Maggie had informed her that Beth had gotten over the shock of her near death Walker attack and was on the mends, and also that Shane and Andrea still hadn't returned.  
Sam didn't want to worry about Shane, but she couldn't really help it even though he had hurt her. As for Andrea, Sam had thought about it while she rested, Andre and she had a lot of things in common – not just their hair colour, but they had both lost their sisters. Sam couldn't dwell on them or where they were or if they were hurt... that wouldn't do any good. Sam knew in her heart the both of them would be okay, they were two strong people who had taught her how to survive in this world better than any one... well Daryl had helped too.

So she got out of bed and took in the fresh breezy air on the porch. No one had realised she was up and moving yet, so she used that to her advantage picking up her knife and gun which had been by her side the whole time she'd been resting and ventured out towards the stables. Sam gently patted the horse she had ridden once before with Shane, feeling the most comfortable with it; she thinks its name was Belle who was a beautiful caramel colour with a light mane. Sam had never interacted with horses before the zombie apocalypse, but now she really appreciated just how beautiful and smart these creatures were. As she began placing the saddle on the horses back, Sam talked to it as if it was a real person  
"We're just going to go for a little ride into town Belle, I've got to show my gratitude to Hershel and his people somehow, but don't worry it won't take long".

"Daddy!"  
Hershel looked up when he heard his youngest daughter Beth call out his name from their house, holding what seemed to be a piece of paper in her hands and ran over to him. The others heard the commotion, all gathering in a small circle waiting to hear what the kafuffle was about.  
"I found this in the guest room when I went to see how Sam was going..." the small blonde teenager handed her Dad the note, with concern in her eyes.  
Daryl, along with Carol, Glenn and Maggie watched as Hershel read the note to himself then sighing and then read it aloud  
"I've gone into town to find some more medicine and supplies, after all you've done for me it's the best I can do. I'll be back shortly. Sam"

Daryl swore and Lori tried to cover Carl's ears but it was too late. Rick and Hershel shared a look as Maggie turned to Glenn and put her arm around her little sister in a comforting manner. Carol turned to say something to Daryl, but it was too late, he was already making his way over to his bike. Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Carol went after him while the others decided to go inside; there wasn't much they could do.  
"Does this girl have a death wish or somethin" Daryl spat as they got closer, sitting up on his bike adjusting the handles. The men tired to reason with him, but Daryl wouldn't listen  
"I'm gonna go find that girl, and bring her back by the hair, I don't care if she's kickin and screamin' she can't go out on her own".  
Rick knew there was no compromising with Daryl when he got into a state like this, so he let him go "We'll follow you soon, you go first and see if ya can find her. While we're out we should try and look for Shane and Andrea also."  
Rick nodded to Glenn to go get ready as he turned back to Daryl who gave him a small nod, and drove off out of the farm.

* * *

Daryl spotted the caramel horse from a mile away, standing out the front of a small medical centre innocently. He rolled his eyes as he turned off the engine, making sure his cross bow was tight on his back as he made his way over to the building, looking around every corner.  
Her blonde hair wasn't easy to miss as her back was turned against the door; she was obviously off with the fairies and didn't hear him enter the building.  
"What is your problem?" Daryl's harsh voice startled her, making her turn on her feet with the gun pointed at him. He swat it away as if it were nothing and continued to have a go at her  
" Runnin off like that, by yourself?!"  
Sam was about to respond when both of their heads popped up, at the sounds of feet walking outside the shop. Daryl shoved Sam under the counter, as he got out his cross bow and hid in an aisle.  
_Shit. Walkers._ Daryl thought to himself as he loaded the cross bow. He wasn't that shocked really, after all Sam had left her horse out the front of the shop begging for them to come and eat it alive. But then Daryl heard voices, not snarls or grunts but voices. Shit. They were people. Living, breathing _people._

The medical centre door swung open, and he heard 3 distinct different pairs of feet and heard a man's voice, talking to someone named Dave.  
"I swear I saw some blondie come in here not too long ago, rode in with that horse out the front" said the voice who had spoken before to this _'Dave_' guy.  
One pair of footsteps stopped just in front of the aisle Daryl was hiding behind, while the other headed around the back of the shop, and the other... towards the counter.  
"C'mon blondie..." the other voice spoke, Daryl guessed it was this Dave guy "Come out, come out where ever you are..." he spoke in a calm manner. There was a yelp. Daryl looked through the aisle and saw a huge guy with was balding, held Sam by the hair making her squirm. Daryl didn't mean to, it wasn't like him at all but he hit his cross bow on the shelf making a small noise.

The guy Dave came into view with his gun pointed at Daryl's head. Sam saw Daryl come out from the aisle with his hands behind his head, and the guy was holding his cross bow and a gun to his head.  
"Tony..." the guy holding the gun at Daryl's head "Yeah Dave?" the large balding guy responded making Sam squint her eyes from Daryl to the captor.  
"Dave?" She said in disbelief.  
Daryl glanced at her, confused at first but it then hit him, Sam knew this guy. Dave, turned his brown eyes towards her, a smile creeping up on his face "Well well, it's a small world isn't it Sammy?"  
Those were the last words Daryl heard before he felt something hard hit the back of his head and everything went **dark**.

* * *

He couldn't have been out for that long, maybe half an hour or so. Daryl slowly opened his eyes as he heard faint voices above him.  
"Hey Daryl..."  
Rick and Glenn were standing over him but there was someone else with them too, someone he didn't know.  
"What happened to ya man?" Glenn asked, worried about who the hell took on Daryl Dixon and won to tell the tale. Daryl groaned as he got up, patting the back of his head  
"Sam... They must've taken Sam..." he concluded once she was nowhere to be seen. He turned to the stranger, it was the kid he had seen before with the other two blokes. Randall was his name. He got up, ready to pounce on the scrawny kid but Rick held him back

"They took Sam!" Daryl furiously yelled still trying to get at Randal who was petrified "And she knew him too!"  
Rick and Glenn shared confused looks, and Rick stood up looking around outside  
"They mustn't have gotten far, we didn't hear any cars... they can't be too far..."  
Daryl got to his feet, pushed Glenn out of the way and picked Randal up by his shirt "Your going to tell me where they took her... or _else_".

* * *

How does Sam know Dave?

Will Daryl be ablet to save her before anything bad happens?

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Authors Note** - Do you guys like the fact I brought Dave and Tony into it? I always wish they hadn't had killed off Dave, he seemed like a character I would have liked to get o know a bit more... anyone else think that also? he was hot!

**Remembers, reviews = fuel :) let me know what you thought pleas!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

"**TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"**

Daryl landed a punch across the already bloodied face of Randal, picking him up from the ground and pushing him up against the wall of the medical centre. Rick and Glenn stood outside keeping watch letting Daryl do what he does best, while they figured out what they'd do next.  
After a few more pleading screams, Daryl emerged wiping blood from his knuckles, onto his dirty white singlet.  
"The kid says he's in a group of round 30 men, but from what he told me they ain't _real _men. They like to take what's not there's – guns, ammo..." Daryl hesitated, not wanting to continue "_Women_". They all knew what that meant; these men were the worst kind of men.  
"They're held up in a warehouse, just on the outskirts of the town shops" Daryl said, pointing in the direction, still catching his breath from beating the crap out of Randal. Rick nodded; they all understood what they had to do.  
"We'll head back to the farm, round up T Dog and hopefully Shane and Andrea are back to help out".  
Daryl shook his head, disagreeing with Ricks plan feeling his temper rise"We ave' to go now, we can't leave Sam there, not knowin' what they'll do to her!"  
Glenn tensed up as Daryl challenged Rick, but he stood his ground and spoke in a calm and reassuring manner  
"We're gonna get Sam back, but we can't just go in with guns blazin'... we need more ammo first of all and more back up" He said looking from just Glenn to Daryl "Us three can't take down 30 men, you know that".  
Of course Rick was right; Daryl grunted "Well what the hell do ya suppose we do then?" He gritted the words through his teeth; he wasn't going to let anything happen to Sam if he could help it. He would go by himself if he had to.  
"Glenn, you're the fastest so go back to the farm and tell them what's happening. Get T Dog to come with you. Daryl and I will scope out the warehouse with the kid and rummage through what's left of the shops, maybe we'll get lucky and find some more ammo. We'll wait for you to return".

* * *

Sam awoke in a bed, a proper bed, man she hadn't slept on one of these for god knows how long. It then came back to her, what had happened in the medical centre as she sat up right looking in the corner of the darkened room where someone sat watching her.  
"It sure is good to see your face again" the person sitting down said and Sam knew straight away who it was. Dave stood up quietly, revealing his face in the light coming in from the window as he slowly walked over to her. Dave looked pretty much the same as the last time Sam had seen him, accept maybe he had lost a bit of weight and now had scruffy stubble over his chin. Her body tensed as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, but it eased when Dave grinned, the same grin that she once _loved_.  
"What happened to ya?" he asked giving her a once over "After we got back to Philli, you split."  
Sam then told him she went back home to get her Mum and sister but had no luck with her sister. Dave. Dave looked genuinely sad when Sam told him about losing her Mum a few weeks ago; he had obviously liked the woman but quickly snapped out of it.  
"Where have ya been held up then? You look pretty good considerin' the world has gone to hell..."  
Sam knew what he was doing; he was fishing about her group. Dave wasn't the same person she once knew, I guess no one was anymore but something in his eyes told Sam not to trust him, even if she once had.  
"Is it just you and the redneck?"  
Sam said nothing, better than accidently spilling the beans about the farm. Dave nodded, guessing by her silence there were more in her group. Sam decided to do some of her own investigating, asking about where they were and what he was planning to do with her. Dave laughed but it wasn't a normal laugh, there was some danger to it and Sam didn't like that at all.  
"Your perfectly safe here Sam, the warehouse hasn't been attacked in weeks. I'll keep you safe, you're not goin' anyway"  
The tone of his voice made it out that Sam had no choice in the matter. He brought her out of the room and onto a balcony which over looked the warehouse he talked of. Sam couldn't believe her eyes – there were areas filled with women and children, all huddled together with what little possessions they had. But instead of looking safe and happy, they were miserable and dirty.  
"What the hell is this?  
Sam turned to Dave, who was watching her reaction with close eyes "My guys get bored easily" he said looking up at the women who were pregnant, being completely honest. Sam knew automatically what Dave meant by that, these women were sex slaves and nothing more.

Fear over took her body, making her hands tremble so she held on the railing to steady herself. Dave moved up behind her, placing his hands on her waist, whispering in her ear as she held back tears  
"No other man will touch you. I'm their leader, they follow me. They know the consequences if they'd do anything to you. "  
Sam pushed herself away, backing away from him "And what if I don't want to stay here, what if I say no to your _deal_" She hissed at the last word.  
Dave laughed yet again, this time it was cunning like as if he knew she was going to say that "If you refuse..." he said turning back to look over all the women and children "I'll take it out on her... and so will the rest of the guys..." Sam came forward to see what he was talking and nothing could prepare herself for what she'd seen.  
A woman with long dark wavy hair who was in the early stages of her pregnancy looked up with the same emerald green eyes Sam had, and her mouth opened with shock. Her sister was _alive_.

* * *

Glenn had made it back to the farm rather quickly and ran to the farm house, leaving the horse outside the stable. He sighed with relief when Shane and Andrea appeared at the front door, followed by the rest of the group.  
"Where's the fire Glenn?" Shane asked looking at with Asian with a half cocked grin but soon changed when he saw the look in his eyes.  
Glenn didn't have time to waste and got straight to the point, packing in to a duffel bag more guns and ammo.  
"We gotta go now; Rick and Daryl are waiting for us to come back... And we know how Daryl is; he won't wait for much longer":

Sam was back in the same room she had woken up in, trying to let everything sink in as Dave hovered over her, and she was only half taking in what he said. Her older sister Lisa was a live, this whole time and was with Dave.  
"When you left us, I came after you" he told her "But when I got to your house, after nearly getting eaten alive... You weren't there but I could see from the house being torn upside down, the photo's gone that you had gotten out of there with your mum. I was about to leave when who came back through the door... your sister."  
Sam looked up at him, her eyes glassy – she was about to break down any minute "What the _HELL_ happened to you?!"  
Dave shrugged casually, smiling back at her and answered sarcastically "The world ended, did you get the memo? A man has needs Sam, I'm sure you remember from our... time together..."  
Sam's body shuddered at the memory of Dave and her, it now made her sick. Dave came and knelt down on his knees in front of her.  
"You don't have a choice Sam. You can't leave your sister behind... _again_" Sam locked her eyes with him, wanting so bad to hit him. Dave half smiled, pulling a stray hair from her face and pulled it behind her ear.  
"All you have to say is yes".

* * *

Sam had obviously said yes, and was now wearing a white lacy nighty, that's all the women were allowed to wear – she gathered for easy access for the men – the thought was making her sick. She made her way down to the other women and children, all watching her, but they were scared of her maybe? She didn't understand why. Dave whistled at her, with the other men watching her as he walked over  
"Get back to work" he snarled back at them and Tony, the guy who had original grabbed her winked at her, making the pits of her stomach fall.  
"Why are they watching me like that?" she asked him. As soon as Dave looked back at the children and women, they all turned away going back to their own business.  
"Your with me, so you're like the first lady..." he then grabbed her hand, taking her away "You remember how we were waiting on that highway, before we had realised what was coming..."  
_Sam flashed back, her with her mates, with Dave who went off with the others to see what was happening... then she saw Daryl..._  
"I told you that even though we weren't together anymore" he said with disgust "I'd always love you... and I still do. That is why I brought to back here... we can be together again. Have a family..."  
Sam looked at him with confusion when he mentioned a family. He looked around, all the pregnant ladies  
"I may have a few barstards, but I guess in the future I need someone to take over this place..." he said patting her stomach. Dave had lost his mind completely. He thought he was some kind of king and she was his queen... and he needed an heir. Sam now understood what this meant... she wasn't going to be shared around like these other women... she was just going to be his... all of her... his...

He left her alone, walking back over to his men and Sam walked over to a small group of women and children who were reading a book together. They stopped talking as she approached. Her sister was the one reading the book as the other two women got up and left with their own kids while two stayed with her sister. They looked petrified as Sam sat down, but she smiled lightly at the youngest, a little girl with light blue eyes and blonde curly locks and the boy had the same eyes with dark brown hair a few years older stared at her. Her sister had taken them underwing, she gathered.  
"What are you reading?" Sam softly asked. The little kids began talking, as if it was okay now and Sam leant in to her sister  
"Lisa"  
Her sister jumped at her own name, turning to face Sam and realisation hit her, she obviously hadn't had recognised her own sister until now  
"Sammy..." she whispered looking to see if Dave or the other men were watching "What are you doing here?! I thought you were dead... Dave told me you were dead!"  
Sam shook her head; she couldn't help but smile as she peered at her own flesh and blood "It's going to be alright... I'm here now".

* * *

Lisa and Sam spent the rest of the afternoon together and Lisa had told her sister the two little kids were siblings they had found on their travels, taking them in. The little girls whose name was Claire sat in Sam's lap, playing with her long wavy blonde hair while her brother Tom stayed by her side the whole time, keeping to himself.  
The sister's heads popped up at the same time at the noise of gun fire, coming from outside the warehouse. Dave ran to the window as his men prepared themselves with loading ammo into their guns while the women grabbed their children protectively as they screamed.  
"That redneck is back!" Sam heard Tony call to Dave who picked up his rifle "And they've got Randal".  
Sam ran to Dave's side, who was looking very pissed off "Daryl" she said to herself, smiling with relief. Dave looked down at her then called out to Tony "Grab the brunette!"  
Tony took Lisa, making her squeal and the two children were then held by two other men and Dave turned back to her, grabbing her arm  
"If they get in here and try to take you, I will not hesitate to kill _every_ last woman and child, you get me?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Authors Note** - So do ya'll get how Sam and Dave know each other? I'll make it a bit more clear in the next chapter but I hope you all get the gist of it.

Do you all like the plot with Dave and the other men, keeping the women and children?!

Remember **reviews = fuel**!

so please don't hesitate on telling me how you think the story is going, how I can improve it and what you think is going to happen!

Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

_**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I did writing it, please let me know :)  
**_

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

Sam could feel her heart pounding against her chest, everything was in slow motion. Women and children were running around, their screams muffled by the sound of gun fire; everything had turned chaotic in a matter of minutes. And that's when she felt it; Dave was standing behind Sam with the tip of his gun to the back of her head. Sams froze, unable to move as she saw in her peripheral vision Daryl running towards her, shooting down Walkers and Dave's men with his cross bow trying to get to her. Sam slightly turned around at Dave's command, looking him straight in the eyes as he said something which she didn't quite hear then without a second hesitation he pulled the trigger.

_A few hours earlier..._

* * *

"I underestimated the redneck"  
Dave said under his breath as his men rallied against the opening door of the warehouse, their guns aimed and ready to fire as soon as Dave gave the word.  
The door burst open revealing Randal with his arms tied in front of him with Rick, Shane, Glen, T Dog and of course Daryl with their weapons also drawn. The two groups of men stood off, waiting for the other to strike first when Dave called for his men to stand down, moving into plan view.  
"What do we have here? Randal, we were wonderin' where you got too" He said, making out they had been worried about the kids where abouts. Rick then cleared his throat, his gun still aimed in front of him  
"We have one of yours, and now give ours back" He said scanning the room and his eyes fell on Sam as she stood behind Dave and next to her sister who was still being held by Tony.  
Shane did a double take, looking back at Rick "These guys ain't interested in a _trade_; they'll kill us as soon as our backs turned..."  
Dave grinned; raising his eyebrow looking amused "I think you have the wrong idea mate" He said turning with his arm out reached for Sam to join him.  
"Sam is capable of leaving us if she wanted..." The tone in his voice said something different and they all knew it as Sam rested next to Dave "Now if you want to leave, your more than welcome"  
He said cunningly at Sam, she knew that wasn't the case. Randal fell to the floor with a thud as Daryl let go of him, moving towards Sam as she left Dave's side to go to them. Both groups of men tightened their grip on their weapons, re positioning for the kill when Dave shook his head at his own, watching Sam meet Daryl.

"I'm staying here" Sam spoke loudly and clear so all could hear, even the women and children who were now shuffled together at the back of the warehouse.  
Daryl lowered his cross bow immediately as he heard those words leave her mouth "What are ya on bout? You ain't stayin' here!" he hissed under his breath "I know what they do to women, your comin' back with us!"  
Sam met his eye and he knew there was something else she wanted to say, needed to say...  
"He has my sister" Sam replied in a soft tone, Daryl leaning in closer so he could make it out properly "I know what they do and that's why I have to stay here. I can't leave her again"  
Daryl let this sink in; Sam thought her sister was dead, but she was in fact alive and being kept here. He said nothing as they peered into each other's eyes and heard Dave speak "Looks as though you guys came here for no reason."  
Shane spoke up "Seems we did" he shared a harsh look at Sam who kept her eyes on Daryl "Well then..." Rick intertwined but Dave interrupted "Not so fast... he said moving forward and grabbed Sam back from Daryl  
"You guys know where we are now... we can't... "he paused for a moment then a smile crept up on his face "just left you leave" The men had their guns aimed, they were surrounded and gave in, knowing they had no other choice.

* * *

After being frisked for weapons, they were thrown into a cell for the time being. Sam left her sister's side as Dave dragged his men away from the cell to discuss what they were going to do. Daryl watched Sam approach them looking back and forth between the sisters, he'd guessed Lisa had been younger but in fact by the looks of it she was a few years older than Sam – splitting image expect for the fact that Lisa's hair was brunette and Sam was blonde but both was long and wavy. Lisa was also pregnant, only a few months along, and it made Daryl sick in the stomach – he knew what these _men_ did.  
Sam could see the hurt in Daryl's eyes as she stood in front of him, fidgeting with her hands, she felt utterly helpless in this moment and couldn't stop thinking about what she was sacrificing to save her sister... her blood... she knew she had to stay here... she had to...

Sam felt the stares of hatred radiating from Shane who was watching them in the corner, while Rick and T Dog were trying to muster up a plan while Glenn scoped out the warehouse.  
"How can ya stay here?" Daryl said in a hushed tone finally which broke the silence between them. Sam looked down at the ground as she placed her hands onto the metal bars separating her from the boys who had come to rescue her.  
"I told you before, my sister is alive and I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe" Sam paused looking up into Daryl's eyes  
"You of all people should know why I'm doing this. What if you were in my position with Merle" "Don't bring him into this!" Daryl scoffed trying not to raise his voice.  
Sam took in the faces of the men looking back at her then turned to where her sister was in the distance  
"I can't leave her again Daryl..." she said moving her hand over his which was pressed up against the bar also "But you have to leave. They will kill you".  
Daryl felt Sam slide something into his hand before she turned away as Dave called for her. He then appeared next to Sam, putting his hand around her waist and pulled her in closer which made Daryl cringe.  
"You guys have a good night, I know I will" He said grabbing Sam's wrist and taking her up into his room. Once they were out of sight, Daryl looked down into his hand and his eyes lit up – it was key.

Sam sat down on the side of the bed and kept her eyes to the floor as Dave took off his shirt. He cupped her chin, pulling her face upwards so he was looking into her eyes  
"I always knew we were meant to be, and this just proves it - we found our way back to each other" He said leaning himself down onto her body and began to kiss her while his hand moved up her thigh.

While Dave slept next to Sam she peered up at the ceiling above her reliving the moments that had just passed. She so desperately wanted to scream out for help, for anyone to save her but no one would have come. Sam sat herself up throwing on the white lacy dress she had been given to wear and crept quietly out of the room. It must have been just before dawn because the sun had only just began to rise and pretty much everyone was fast asleep, except for 2 or 3 men who were on watch around the warehouse.

Lisa leapt up from her sleep, instinctively going throwing her arms out to protect the two children who still slept next to her "It's me" Sam whispered as she sat down next to her older sister.  
Lisa ran her hand over Claire's head and she wiggled in her sleep while Tom kept an arm around his baby sister's body. Sam watched the way her older sister cared for the two orphans, making her smile.  
"Who would've known you to be the mothering type" Sam said jokingly, making Lisa giggle also. Lisa had been the older, mischievous sister who was always more worried about all her men problems, while Sam had been the more responsible sister who babysat the neighbours kids and had her children's names picked out from an early age. The sisters stopped reminiscing as Lisa stroked her stomach and the smile left her face as she continued to watch the brother and sister sleeping.  
"We found them in a grocery store by themselves hiding in the junk food section..." Lisa started to explain but then stopped thinking about what she was about to say  
"This is no life for a child... any child..." Lisa's eyes met Sams giving her a pleading look and Sam knew what Lisa was going to say.  
"I'm not leaving you here..." Lisa interrupted "You've obviously found yourself a good group..." Lisa glanced over at the cell which was unusually quiet and then back to Sam "... And a good man".  
Sam's nose crinkled with confusion and she shook her head "No... I was wrong about Shane..."  
Lisa half laughed amused by her little sister's blindness  
"No... the one with the cross bow" Lisa corrected her and Sam just sat in silence "I saw the way he was looking at you when you spoke to him, he obviously cares about you... cares so much that he risked his own life and the others to come and save you..."

Sam's voice was cut off from yelling which came from the cells and she stood up automatically – the cell door was open and she smiled to herself. Women and children began waking up around them as the noise became louder and louder and soon enough Dave was awake, telling his men to shoot their prisoners.  
Panic set in as guns yet again began firing and then there were more noises coming from outside the warehouse – grunting and snarling – the noise had attracted Walkers.  
Sam sprung into action, taking the little girls hand as Tom the older brother helped Lisa to her feet.  
"We gotta get out of here!" Sam heard Glenn yelling over the top of everything to the other guys. There was a loud noise, which brought everyone's attention to the front door of the warehouse where Walkers came running through, latching onto whomever they could. Lisa told Tom to take his sisters hand, while Sam stood in shock as everything around her fell apart. Lisa pushed her sister in the back, making her snap out of it  
"Head for the door, it's the only way out!"

* * *

Some of Dave's men were falling back, grabbing children and women who were falling behind and ran for the back exit while Rick and the others continued fighting. Glenn called out for Sam, waving his arms in the air and the four of them began running. Lisa clutched at her stomach, making her fall behind and Sam stopped  
"Save the kids!" Lisa yelled so Sam obeyed, running with the kids to Glenn where Daryl was now standing with his cross bow in his hand shooting at any walker or other man that came at them.  
"Good you're ere, now let's get the others n go!" Daryl said taking Sam by the arm who retracted, instead she put the little girl Claire into Daryl's free arm and he looked bewildered.  
"What are ya doin?" he asked looking from the terrified young child to Sam as she backed off, running back to her sister. Glenn shrugged quickly before taking out a Walker with his knife as he came up behind him and pushed Tom against him, with his knife up to protect them.  
"What is she doing?!" Glenn yelled anxiously, waiting for the others to join them. Daryl looked off into the distance where Sam had run off into and saw her sister.  
Daryl gently put the girl down with Glenn and ordered him to get the kids and whoever else out, he'd go get Sam.

"What's happening?! Are you alright?!" Sam took her sisters arm, trying to get her to move "The baby, it was kicking..." she answered with no emotion and that's when Sam felt it. The tip of a gun pointed at the back of her head and a voice she would never like to hear again spoke. Sam let go of her sister, slowly turning around to see Dave.  
"I told ya what would happen... "  
Sam's mind was racing; she saw Daryl running towards her but her eyes were locked on the gun in her face... "If they tried to take ya away from me..."  
Dave pulled back the trigger, still aimed at Sam while Lisa stood next to her, helpless and screaming. Sam closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the fatal shot...

**BANG**

Sam opened her eyes at Dave, his gun was aimed next to her, smoke coming from it.

"NOOOOOO!"

Lisa lay on the ground in a pool of blood, with a gunshot to her head. Sam felt arms around her torso as her legs gave way, about to collapse to the ground. Daryl was pulling Sam away from Lisa's lifeless body, her cries echoing against the gunfire and screams which were still playing out around them.  
Dave smirked to himself lowering his weapon as Daryl glanced up at him; his priority right now was to get Sam out of there alive.  
"Let her go, she's gone"  
Sam heard Daryl yell at her but she ignored it, her grief too much for her as he got her to her feet, dragging behind him as he ran for the door. Sam took once last look at her sisters body before a flock of Walker ascended on to it, and then she saw Dave running towards the back exit with his men. He turned around and their eyes met once again, and Sam swore it wouldn't be the last time; he would pay for what he'd done.

Glenn was beeping the car horn at Daryl and Sam as they ran towards the car, hopping into the back seat.  
"GO, GO, GO!" Daryl yelled once he slammed the passenger door shut. Rick sat next to Glenn while Daryl saw T-Dog and Shane in the other vehicle besides them, driving out of the now Walker red zone. The two little kids were nuzzled together petrified on the other side of Sam while she sat in a state of silence.

* * *

Once they made it back to the farm, Shane and T – Dog were the first to get out of their cars and the rest of the group had ran over to them from the farm house and their camp site. Daryl held Sam as she got out of the car as if she would break any minute, but before he could respond Shane was in their face

"Did ya tell them were our camp was..." He waited for an answer but Sam said nothing. Shane looked down at the ground with his hands on his hips "we risked all our lives to save yours... and if ya told them where we're at..." Shane paused gritting his teeth, looking from Rick and Glenn to Carol, Lori and Andrea then back to Sam" Then you just started a _war_".

* * *

_**Next time...**  
_

_Shane thinks Sam has brought War upon his group  
and begins to plan for an attack._

_and_

_Sam cuts herself off from the group,_  
_will Daryl be able to save her from herself_?

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Authors Note** - Please please PLEASE _**REVIEW**_! I really would like to know how this chapter turned out.  
Also, let me know of any ideas/ways you think I can improve my story, I love to hear any form of critism or whatever.

Hearing from you guys keeps me **motivated**, and I try to update as soon as I can... I don't like to keep you guys waiting for very long.

So please review :) and just letting you know the next chapter will have a few adorable Daryl/Sam moments... what do you think will happen?

:)


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not happy with how this chapter turned out, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9 **_

_"YOU NEED TO BACK THE HELL OFF!"_

Daryl shoved Shane away with one hand to the chest, his adrenaline still pumping through his body from tonight's earlier events.  
The women along with Hershel had now all gathered around the men who had just arrived back from saving Sam, not knowing what on earth was happening. Maggie raced to Glenn's side, throwing her arms around him; Andrea looked to T dog for answers while Rick moved in between Daryl and Shane.  
"Take a step back" Rick said to both men with authority in his voice, trying to take control of the situation. Carol looked in the car, noticing for the first time two little kids huddled together looking petrified.  
"Who are they?" she asked but no one answered as they continued arguing amongst themselves and Carol decided to manoeuvre her way to the side door, opening it cautiously "It's okay, it's okay..." she spoke in a soothing manner, with her arms outstretched. Tom and Claire hesitated, continuing to clutch to each other.  
Carol smiled reassuringly at them "Come on sweetie" she said putting her hands under Claire, whisking her up out of the car and Tom followed close behind.

"We need to know ya told them where the farm is" Shane yet again screamed at Sam who shuddered at the words. Shane gave up, throwing his hands in the air and pushed Rick away from him  
"If she's told them..." he continued to speak as he shook his head "then our blood is on your hands..." Shane finished pointing at her, turning and walked away.  
Sam watched him walk over to camp, kicking rocks on the ground. Rick and Daryl shared a quiet look and Rick nodded, chasing after Shane. Daryl continued his stance in a protective manner in front of Sam until Shane was fair distance away, he then turned around slowly and as he spoke Sam could feel his breath on her face  
"Are ya alright?"  
Sam folded her arms over her chest; the chilly night had come from nowhere and gave her goose bumps as she was hardly wearing anything besides the lace dress. Sam ignored his question and scanned the faces around her, landing on Carol and kids. Daryl lifted her chin up, so their eyes met but she flinched away from him, taking a step back. Maggie let go of Glenn, going to Sam's side noticing her odd behaviour, Maggie gathered she must be in some form of shock.  
Sam could hear them talking to her, but it was all muffled... she made out some stuff... like Glenn was telling the others about what had happened and who the kids were... Daryl still tried to get her to talk to him but she wouldn't. Maggie reassured Daryl she'd look after her, and took her inside the house.

* * *

_A few days later..._ Sam finally left her tent and by the feel of the heat it must have been around mid day.  
"Didn't want to wake you" Carol said warmly, as she continued putting wet clothes on a handmade clothes line to try. Sam nodded, acknowledging her but said nothing in return as she folded her arms looking around the camp.  
Over near the stable, Maggie and Beth were with Glenn and they had Belle, the cream horse Sam had rode into town. She couldn't understand how the horse had gotten back to the farm, because last thing she knew Belle was waiting outside the medical centre for her.  
"Daryl and Maggie went into town this morning to get his bike and Belle back" Carol commented as Sam turned back around to face her. A weird feeling struck Sam's gut after hearing Daryl and Maggie had been left alone together... Sam soon enough realised this was jealousy. But Maggie was Sam's friend and she had Glenn... Sam shook those thoughts from her mind, momentarily forgetting about the ordeal she had been through until she noticed a piece of clothing.  
Carol was pegging to the clothes line the white lace dress Sam had been forced to wear when she was with Dave and his group, instantly making her feel sick.  
"What are you doing?!"  
Sam's sudden outburst made Carol flinch, pulling her hands away from the dress while Lori and a few of the others turned to see what the commotion was. Carol was confused, she didn't know why Sam was so upset about her washing the dress.  
"You were wearing it..." she stuttered as Lori approached the two women "I know I was wearing it!" Sam replied with a hard sarcastic tone. Carol continued to say she thought Sam would want it washed so she could wear it again but she shook her head furiously and raised her hands, ripping it from the clothes line  
"I don't want it washed! And I don't ever want to see it again!" with a few hard movements, Sam ripped the dress in half, threw it on the ground and stormed off back into her tent.

Daryl had seen the whole show from a distance, deciding to leave his bike for the moment to find out what had happened with Sam and Carol. As he got closer and closer, he could over hear Lori, Andrea and Carol  
"She lost her sister, geeze Lori just let her be!" Andrea rolled her eyes at the brunette who asked Andrea to repeat herself, but instead she sighed with an annoyed tone.  
"You don't know what she's going through Lori, you have a husband and a son, while Carol lost her daughter, I lost my sister and so did Sam..."  
Lori shook her head, not wanting to hear any of it "But what she's doing... it's not healthy! Ever since she came back, all she has done is stay in her tent..."  
Andrea crossed her arms and stood to one side "It's not really up to how people deal with grief is it?"  
Carol, looking from both of her friends tried to sooth the situation "Someone should try to talk to her..." she suggested and without a word, Daryl walked straight past them and over to her Sam's tent.  
The little girl Claire was in her tent, trying to get Sam to play with her but Sam sat in silence, ignoring her. Daryl appeared, making a noise to get her attention  
"Scram" he told the little girl, who got up instantly and ran to Carol and the others who were watching on.  
Sam continued to ignore him until he cleared his throat, and grabbed her by the arm with some force "C'mon, get up" he said. Sam threw his arm off her, and took a step back. Daryl realised he had been force full and he spoke softer this time, sort of begging. Sam hesitated as he left her tent, but she followed him anyway over to where his motorbike was waiting. Daryl sat on his bike and looked from Sam to the spot behind him and she shook her head  
"No way am I getting on that thing... the last time I was on a bike..." Sam paused before she could finish that sentence and stood in silence. Daryl sighed "Just get on, I won't let nothin' happen to ya". Sam could see he wasn't going to stop until she got on, so she made herself comfortable, putting her arms around Daryl's waist as he pushed down on the accelerator. The speed took Sam off guard, she grip tightened and she chuckled at herself, she had forgotten how fast these bikes could go.

* * *

As they drove on the dirt road coming away from the farm, Sam felt free again as the wind whipped her hair back in the air and loved the sound of the engine echoing, somehow it seemed peaceful to her. Daryl pulled over in front of an abandoned paddock which was now overrun with grass which badly needed to be cut. They both got up, Sam moving away from the bike while Daryl leant against it. Sam stared at him, expecting Daryl to explain why he had taken her away from the farm but of course not, he just stood watching her.  
"Your not gonna tell me why you brought me out here?" she asked him. Daryl shrugged looking around the scenery "I guessed ya could do with some space..." he answered.  
Sam started to kick rocks from under her feet, her arms tightly across her chest "They don't know what it was like..." Sam began to say and looked back at Daryl "What it was like back there... seeing all those kids and women... being treated like they weren't human... worse that what Walkers even deserve..."  
Sam could feel the rage bubbling inside her but she took a step back when Daryl interrupted her mid sentence  
"What do ya mean?" he asked and Sam knew straight away what he was edging towards "Did Dave... did he..."  
Sam shut her eyes quickly, trying to keep the images from exploding in her mind. Daryl had now made his way over to Sam but she wouldn't meet his eye.. she couldn't lie to his face...  
"No" she said bluntly and she heard a sigh of relief escape his mouth. Sam turned her face away before he could see she was lying. Just thinking about it all, Sam felt the same rage bubbling up again "He had my sister this whole time... I thought she was dead... but no... I just stopped looking for her... what kind of person does that make me!?" Sam yelled the last part at Daryl and he saw something change in her... she was losing it.  
"If you hadn't had come back for me this would never have happened! My sister would still be alive! I told you to go but you didn't!"  
Daryl gritted his teeth, how could Sam be blaming him for this... Daryl couldn't take the blame  
"I couldn't leave you there! I care bout ya to much Sam!" Daryl had said to much and they both froze, taking in what he had just admitted to.  
Sam took in a deep breath, tears beginning to water in her eyes and her gritted her teeth "Well you know what? I don't care about you! It should have been me killed not her! " Sam waited for a response but Daryl just stared at her, his nostrils flaring. Sam couldn't take it back, and she knew it had hurt him... it had even hurt her.

* * *

_Next time - _  
Sam realises she has been an idiot and tries to mend her 'relationship' with Daryl,  
will he forgive her?

* * *

**REVIEW** - and I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter...

I am so not happy with how this turned out :( What did you guys think?


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

* * *

Once again, Sam strode out of her tent a few hours after the fight with Daryl and it was becoming dark, soon everybody would be settling in for the night.  
Daryl was with Carol and Claire who didn't seem to be scared of him no longer as she locked her tiny arms around Daryl's leg, making him groan with annoyance. Sam made her way over, smiling to herself as Claire giggled as Daryl tried to get her off him. Carol gave her a sweet smile and Sam nodded and smiled back, Carol knew Sam felt bad for going off at her and didn't take any of it to heart. Whereas, for Daryl, he left momentarily heading back to his tent away from the group while  
Sam stayed back and apologised properly to Carol for her behaviour earlier... but honestly... she just wanted to apologise to Daryl.

Sam took her time walking over to Daryl, her thoughts spiralling out of control as she prepared what she was going to say.  
"Hey..." Sam lightly said as Daryl sat down next to the fire, ignoring her "What happened before... I realise now that you were only looking out for me... like you always are..."  
Daryl stood up, walking away from her but she followed him "Why are ya sayin' this to me? I don't care bout' what happened before so can ya just leave me be!" He spat the last words out.  
Sam shook her head "Don't do this Daryl... make out you don't care when I know for a fact you do!"  
He turned around without saying a single word, his face scrunched up with anger "I lied before... when I said I didn't care about you" His eyes narrowed on her face, not sure what she was getting at "When I first came here, I thought Shane was a guy I needed..."

Daryl scoffed "Is there a point to this?!" he shouted "I have better things to do than listen to this crap..." Daryl threw his hand up, and started to walk away  
"Don't do this..." she called after him as he turned his back on her "Don't walk away when I'm god dam trying here!" Sam was getting fed up with this, she was trying to get somewhere with him but he wasn't letting it happen. She caught her breath, feeling a million different emotions inside her. Daryl began to talk, still with his back to her but turned his face to the side so he was looking at the ground  
"What's the point Sam?" He asked, his tone sounding as though he had already given up. Sam stood still, with her arms over her chest as the silence surrounded them until she spoke again this time with a soft pleading tone  
"You have got to stop doing this..." Sam paused, gliding over so she was now in front of him "Stop pushing away from me".

Daryl finally looked up from the ground, into her eyes and sighed "Don't take it personally" he answered in a husky tone "I do it to everyone, it's just easier that way..." He told her honestly.  
Sam cocked her eye brow with confusion "What do you mean it's easier?"  
Daryl knew he had said too much and instantly regretted opening his big mouth "Arghhh forget it!" he said shaking his head from side to side, turning on his heels but Sam grabbed his wrist.  
"No" she said firmly "Tell me what you mean" she demanded to know. Daryl shoved her hand off him and she took a step back, noticing how she had angered him  
"What's the point in gettin' attached to someone if they're just gonna die on ya anyway? Why don't ya just save yourself the pain?"  
Daryl continued to talk and Sam listened carefully, it was all falling into place now- Daryl was afraid of letting someone in and getting hurt in the process.

"I see your point" Sam said in a matter of fact tone making him squint at her, wondering why all of a sudden she was agreeing with him.  
"...but... that's also really lonely"  
**HA!  
** He knew she wasn't going to let that slide, of course she would have something to say back to him  
"Because of the world we live in now... we have to take every day as it comes... and live every day to as if it were our last" She said gesturing to the farm surrounding them, obviously talking about the whole zombie apocalypse they were living in every day.  
"Live?" he repeated her and half laughed"We are hardly livin' anyway Sam. We're all just gonna get picked off one by one!" Daryl yelled in her face, throwing his hands up in the air as he pointed to what was left of their group.

He hadn't had meant to, but in his rage Daryl had moved closer to Sam and now they were only inches apart. Sam looked up into his blue eyes which had a tinge of grey and shook her head once again from side to side  
"And that is exactly why you should let people in... Because it's all you've got. It may sound cliché but it's the truth."  
Sam softly placed her hand on Daryl's chest his jaw tightening at the touch and Sam could feel his heart beat's pace quickening.  
Daryl felt her breath on his face, and smelt the sweet scent of her hair blowing in the wind and got lost in her emerald green eyes  
"I've been an idiot" she admitted to him, still with her hand on his chest "This whole time you've been the one... who saved me in the alley, saved me from Dave..."

Sam waited; this was the perfect moment for Daryl to make a move but his stood completely still. Daryl tore his eyes away from Sam and she felt her heart fall in her stomach, and she rested her head on his chest in defeat  
"Why won't you just let this happen?" She muffled into his chest, then looked up to his face, gave up and removed her hand. Daryl said nothing yet again and Sam shrugged her shoulders with such despair in her eyes and turned away.  
Daryl heard her footsteps walking away, he could hit him self... what the hell was he doing?! A beautiful woman had put herself on the line for him... even after all she's been through and all he could do was stand there like a pansy ass dickhead. He didn't know how to react in situations like these, hell he'd never had _anyone_of such high standards have feelings for him, and he was just going to it pass by him? No way!

"Sam!"  
She flicked her head back and saw Daryl do half run half walk thing, nearly tripping over his bike which made her grin as he caught up to her.  
"I'm not used to this kind of thing" He gestured, pointing his finger at himself and Sam, which she found amusing as he stuttered on his words nervously  
"Well well, and what is this kind of thing?" Sam asked cheekily. Daryl rolled his eyes and lowered his head so he was staring at her lips. Daryl grazed his finger up the side of her arm, giving Sam goose bumps as she stared back up at him.  
Sam sucked in a breath as he moved his hand onto her cheek and he smirked, leaning his mouth down to hers, locking their lips together in light manner.

Sam's eyes were still closed when he broke apart from her lips and his hand fell from her face when Sam shuddered unintentionally.  
"Sorry..." he said in a murmured and took a step back.  
Images had appeared in her head when he had kissed her, images of Dave and when he had kissed her. Sam snapped out of it seeing the look on Daryl's face made her heart break "I'm sorry". Sam smiled gently, taking a step closer to him  
"Can we try that again?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer as she lightly raised herself on her tippy toes, planting another kiss on his lips. Daryl's lip turned up and he put his hand behind her head pulling her in closer. This time they kissed more passionately, wrapping their arms around each other .The sparking noise from the fire caught their attention and they pulled back, noticing night had fallen and it was pitch black.  
Daryl still cupped his hand around Sam's face as she traced her fingers across his collar bone and whispered "  
I don't want to be alone tonight".  
Hepeered down at the blonde woman he was holding as she looked up at him with such desire, leaning up again to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Authors Note** - Yay! they finally kissed! _  
_

Did you all enjoy that?  
I really loved writing that chapter and I wanted to bring out the sweet yet insecure side of Daryl.

What do you guys think will happen now? Should I bring Shane back into it or keep going down this road of Daryl/Sam?

Throw some ideas at me please :)

I'd like to apologise for those who reviewed my last chapter - I said I'd send you a sneak peak... I was doing that but instead I just kept on writing and gathered you'd all prefer the whole chapter.

But as always, let me know if your enjoying my story or if there's anything I should work on/ad to make it better.

Thank you all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note - This chapter is pretty short, and not my best work but I still hope you enjoy and review**!

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

Sam awoke, expecting to feel Daryl's chest under her hand but she felt nothing. Sam got up, pulling the blanket up to her neck, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
_Dam you Dixon_ she thought to herself but was startled when she heard footsteps from outside the tent.  
"its bout' time you woke up" Daryl said with his southern accent, making Sam's heart beat go down to normal. Daryl stood awkwardly as he passed Sam her clothes which she thanked him quietly, quickly throwing on an over sized light blue t shirt which just covered her butt. Sam looked up at him, making him look away.  
Was he embarrassed? She scratched the side of her head, not knowing what to say  
"Ermmm well..." was all that came out of her mouth. Daryl looked back at her, lightly smiling at her.  
She laughed, shaking off the weirdness between them and walked over to him.  
"Last night was unexpected" she said looking up into his eyes, trying to read his mind... wanting to know what the hell he was thinking. "Last night was the best night I've had since the world ended" He mumbled back at her.

Sam raised her eyebrow, with a cheeky grin "Only since the world ended?" Sam hit him playfully. Daryl caught her hand, pulling her body close to him so they were leaning against each other. Daryl said nothing as he pulled back some hair from Sams face then kissed her lightly. Their lips parted and Sam studied his face.  
"Dam, you really know how to play the mystery card don't you?" Daryl half smirked and Sam rolled her eyes but couldn't help return the smile.

"Rick, ya not gettin' it are ya?"  
Shane was arguing with Rick about having more people on watch because he was sure Dave and his men were going to come after them.  
"They don't know where we are Shane..." Rick answered his best friend honestly.  
Shane shook his head  
"Fine! Then I'll go on watch by myself then! ...It seems as though I'm the only one who cares bout what happens with this group..." Shane said the last part under his breath as he picked up his shot gun, and made his way over to the RV. As he climbed to the roof of the RV, Shane saw Sam walk out from Daryl's tent...

* * *

Later on that evening, Sam was in the kitchen helping to get dinner ready when Shane snuck up behind and startled her.  
"Geeze Shane, you scared the crap out of me..." Sam said holding her chest dramatically and turned back to gathering up the cutlery. Shane stood in silence for a few seconds, watching her curiously "Is there something I can help ya with?" Sam asked sarcastically, still with her back facing him.  
"What is goin' on with you and Dixon?"  
Sam nearly dropped the knives and forks she was holding, and gathered her composure before answering "It's really none of your business..." She replied in a hushed tone so nobody in the dining room could over hear. Shane suddenly grabbed her arm and pushed her back as she was about to walk away  
"Why won't ya answer me?"  
Sam looked up from his arm to his face and saw how enraged he had gotten "Because it is none of your business!" she repeated, struggling to get her arm free.

Shane let go and laughed "I guess that answers my question..." he said sarcastically as he moved in closer to her "He's a good for nothin' red neck... why are ya with him when you can be with me?" He said lightly touching a piece of her golden hair which fell over her shoulder.  
"Why would I do that? You were happy to leave me behind with Dave whereas Daryl fought to save me... he's more a man than you'll ever be."  
Shane dropped his hand to his side and breathed in slowly, trying to keep his anger in control when Daryl appeared, eyeing the two of them off.  
"We'll continue this later..." Shane said to Sam before walking past Daryl into the dining room.

Sam sighed with relief and leant against the kitchen bench. Her heart was beating hard against her chest, having Shane so close to her like that just reminded her of Dave and what he had done to her... Sam thoughts were interrupted when Daryl stood in front of her  
"What was that all bout?"  
Sam wasn't going to tell Daryl how Shane had hit on her and called him a red neck, so she placed her hands around his neck and smiled.  
"Shane just being his usual self" she responded.  
Daryl didn't believe her and he removed her hands from his neck "What are ya doing? Are you embarrassed or something?" Sam half giggled as Daryl looked around to see if anyone was in the room. He cleared his throat and stared at the ground, Sam knew he was uncomfortable  
"I'm just not used to this kind of thing..." He paused looking up into her eyes "Being all lovey dovey."  
Sam laughed and nodded  
"oohhhh okay! I get it... you just want this to be between us or something?"

Daryl was surprised that Sam hadn't had gotten offended, usually girls loved to show off their boyfriends and such, but she didn't seem to mind that he wanted to play things cool.  
"We'll keep it PG rated in front of the _kids_..." She said jokingly as she looked into the distance where the rest of the group were getting ready to eat. Daryl lightly smiled, and grazed her hand with his but it fell as soon as their names had been called.

Sam watched as Daryl sat down across from her at the dining room table, and her heart sank a little bit as the realisation that he didn't want the group to know they were 'together' and that hand grazed was probably going to be the best thing to public affection she would get from him. Sam decided she would suck it up... if she wanted to keep Daryl she would do whatever she had to ... even if it meant pretending they didn't have feelings for each other. But at the back of her mind Shane kept popping up... he knew about them... and if told anyone... Daryl would not be happy.

* * *

_**Next time**_ – Sam struggles to keep her relationship with Daryl on the down low. But when the group is left in jeopardy, all is out in the open... how will it go down?

P.S Dave and the others will be returning soon, I'm going to focus on the Sam/Daryl relationship for a bit though


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note - This chapter is moreso about Sam/Daryl's relationship growing, with a cute moments here and there.  
I hope you all enjoy it and please review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

The past two weeks had passed rather quickly and so far Sam and Daryl had managed to keep their relationship a secret. Sure it hadn't been easy and Sam had nearly slipped up a few times by going to hold his hand but Daryl would flinch away just in time. It bothered Sam that they couldn't be "official" but she knew Daryl had insecurities from his upbringing which didn't allow him to show affection towards others but surprisingly in private, he was sweet and loving. They had spent the nights together in his tent, snuggling in bed and just before the sun rose, Sam would sneak off back into her tent.

Sam turned and turned in her sleep, flashes of what had happened with Dave going through her mind. First off all, seeing all the women and children huddled together in that warehouse who were being used as sexual slaves. Then flashes of Dave taking Sam into his room... then BAM! Daryl and the boys fighting against Dave's men and numerous Walkers... Sam running with her sister... Dave's gun going off and her sister's lifeless body laid on the ground.

"LISA!"

Sam awoke in a sweat, sat up in bed with Daryl next to her "You a'ight?" He asked groggily, wiping his eyes.  
Sam caught her breath and then shrugged her shoulder "Just a nightmare..." She replied as if it was nothing. Daryl watched her curiously, as if he was thinking rather deeply... waiting for Sam to say more but she didn't.  
Sam laid back down next to him, and nuzzled closer with her face leaning against his neck and her arm over his chest. Sam felt calmer as she concentrated on the soothing beat of Daryl's heart, and began tracing her finger across his chest. He breathed in loudly as the touch of her cold hand made him jump and she giggled.  
"Who's this tattoo for?" She asked him. Daryl glanced down to the name, and gritted his teeth "Don't tell me it's a ex girlfriend?" She teased him, but when he didn't laugh back, she knew it was more than that. She sat back up, waiting for an answer as he got up out of bed and pulled some dark blue jeans.  
"It's my Mum..." he answered with no emotion "She died when I was young."  
Sam didn't expect that. Daryl hadn't have really talked about his life before the world turned to shit and all she really knew was that he had a brother named Merle and knew this must have been a huge step for him to come out and tell her.  
As he stood with his leather jacket in his hands, trying to fling the dirt from it, Sam came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laid her cheek on his back, to thank him for telling her. Daryl swiftly turned around to face her, acting as if it wasn't a big deal.  
"What bout your tattoo huh?" he asked, looking to her shoulder blade which read the words _'What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger_'.  
Sam smirked "Well I got it as soon as I turned 18... I used to live by that saying... and now... "She paused as if it was the funniest thing in the world now "It's kind of ironic because we run from the dead everyday".

* * *

Later on that morning, Sam watched from afar as she helped the women with the chores at Daryl and the other men discussing options for food.  
_God, he's so sexy  
_Sam smiled to herself, completely oblivious to Maggie's conversation "Earth to Sam?" Maggie said shaking her hand in front of her face.  
Sam finally took her eyes away from Daryl and could feel her face turning red  
Sorry, errrr what were you saying?"  
Maggie then informed Sam that she had asked about what music she had sung with in her band when Carl popped up  
"You're a singer?" he asked eagerly "Used to be" Sam corrected him, grinning down at him as he passed her a peg for the clothes line  
"What do you mean you used to be?" he asked with a confused look upon his face. Sam exchanged a look with Maggie, she had filled her in on the whole Dave situation where they were in a band together and that's how they began dating.  
"I miss music"  
Claire's high pitched voice stunned them, and they turned to the little 5 year old girl who was sitting behind them, playing with an old Barbie Beth had given her. Sam knelt down, smiling lightly at the little blonde girl who peered back up at her  
"Maybe I'll sing for you one day..." Sam said to make the little girl feel better but deep down inside, Sam never wanted to sing ever again. Claire's face lit up when she saw from behind Sam, Daryl, Rick and Shane were all heading back to camp.  
"Shane!" She squealed, chucking the toy on the ground and skipped over to Shane who bent down and messed up the little girl's hair.

Claire had gotten close to Shane over the past few days... he was good with Carl Sam gathered and now he seemed to be getting along with Claire and her older brother who were finally coming out of their shell because they were no longer afraid. Shane told Claire to go play with Carl and her brother while he went on watch and put his hands on his hips as she did what she was told and ran off towards the barn.  
Shane glanced over at Sam and nodded once at her with a sly grin. Since he had confronted her about Daryl in the kitchen, he had kept his distance from her but she could feel his eyes on her all the time, she was wondering what he was up to.  
Sam ignored Shane, and walked over to where Daryl was by himself in the RV  
"What are ya grinnin' at?" he asked as Sam walked up the few steps and just continued to smile and poked his chest  
"You" She said and he made a face as if she were crazy "You just don't know how sexy you are... even covered in mud and dirt..." Sam added while she wiped some dirt from his face which was rather to close to his eye. He half smirked, she knew he wasn't at all used to flattery. Sam intertwined her hand with his and quickly pecked him on the lips.  
"What are ya doin?" he said, jerking away from her hold and looked to see if anyone had seen them. Sam sighed with annoyance but backed off keeping Daryl's wishes about their relationship quiet, even though she hated it, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

* * *

That afternoon, Daryl and Sam had gone down to the swamp area and told the others he was teaching her how to track.  
As they made their way down the steep rocks, it soon dawned on Sam that Daryl was taking this seriously, whereas she just wanted to escape the eyes of everyone else and have him all to herself. Once Sam had thought they were having a break, she sat down on a rock grabbing her canteen for a drink of water  
"What are ya doin?" Daryl asked rhetorically. Sam held up the canteen again and took another sip, as if it were obvious.  
"We can't stop now, we're right on this trail..." he drew the last part when Sam playfully frowned, and pouted. Daryl sighed as he moved his cross bow over his back, and walked towards her. Sam grinned widely when he stood between her legs in defeat.  
"Finally, we get some alone time..." She said standing up again and their lips met, slowly at first then more passionate.

A branch or twig snapped and both their heads looked in the direction it had come from, Sam hands still wrapped around Daryls neck while his hands were still around her waist. They parted slowly, trying to make least sound as possible, Daryl bringing his cross bow to his hand while Sam took the knife he had given her from her back pocket.  
"A walker?" she whispered to Daryl but he didn't respond as he scanned the area surrounding them as the noises of the twigs and branches snapping got louder. Daryl held his cross bow up in front of him, ready to take out anything that came at them. Daryl signalled that he was going to see where the noise had come from while Sam stayed back at the rock. Daryl had been gone for no less than 5 minutes and Sam decided to place her knife down to her side and as she turned around, she came face to face with a skinny walker, so skinny you could see its rib cage. Sam let out a yelp automatically and staggered back over the rock, dropping her knife.  
"SAM!" Daryl's voice echoed and she saw him in the distance, running towards her. HE was too focused on her to realise a Walker was coming at him from the side  
"NEXT TO YOU!" Sam yelled back at him but the Walker had gotten to him first, tackling him to the ground and Daryl lost his cross bow.  
The skinny walker was closing in on Sam and she shrilled, getting up from the ground and pushed it away from her. Sam heard Daryl grunting from the distance, trying to get the Walker off him. Everything was in slow motion and she didn't know hi wot had gotten to her hand but somehow Sam had managed to pick up the knife and drive it into the skinny walkers skull. There was no time to praise herself, so Sam stuck the knife back out of the skull, ready to run to Daryl but when she turned, he was already back on his feet, retrieving his arrow from the Walkers head which was at his feet.  
He smiled reassuringly back at her as she wiped the Walkers blood from the knife, putting back into her pocket as he walked back to her.  
"I can't leave ya alone for one minute aye..." he teased as she rolled her eyes, taking one step towards him but suddenly Sam lost her footing and fell down a small ditch.

"Ow" Sam whimpered as Daryl helped her to her feet, eyeing her off "Trippin' over ya own feet..." he tutted her and she playfully hit him and stepped forward but her weight gave way but Daryl caught her in time.  
Sam swore under her breath, looking down at her right ankle "I think I've twisted it..." she guessed. Daryl threw his cross bow over his back and without warning, he lifted Sam under her legs and began baby carrying her.  
"What are ya doing? Put me down!" She hit his chest and was swinging her legs. Daryl ignored her request, making his way back up to the farm  
"Ya can't even walk on ya ankle, just stop being dramatic... I leave ya alone for 5 minutes and look what happens to ya..."  
Sam huffed but gave in, putting an arm around his neck so she was more comfortable.

* * *

Sam sat out in the camp fire with her leg rested on a leg with some ice around her ankle as the sun began to set. Daryl had gone back into the swamp to keep on tracking the trail they had found earlier, but he had now been gone for 2 hours and Sam was beginning to get worried. Carol and Lori were sitting with the kids, reading a book while Maggie and Glenn were on watch on top of the RV. Shane had come out of nowhere and sat himself down next to Sam.  
"What do you want?" She asked him, taking the ice off her ankle and winced at the pain. Shane laughed to himself  
"Something funny?" Sam retorted and he nodded "You think that Dixon is such a great man, but look what happens when you go off with him?"  
Sam shook her head  
"This isn't his fault... I'm too clumsy..." Sam defended him. Shane moved in closer so no one else could hear them.  
"You said he's more of a man than me..." Shane paused, staring into Sams eyes "That ain't true..." He said as he ran his fingers up the leg that was elevated but Sam hit them away  
"Don't touch me" she gritted through her teeth, and stood up too quick and her ankle gave way again.  
Shane helped her up and she shoved him away "You will realise that I am the better man for you... you will come back to me..." .

"He should have been back by now"  
Maggie patted Sams back softly, trying to keep her calm as they stood in the lounge room of the farm house.  
"Dad says you shouldn't be on your feet, you need to rest your ankle..." Sam ignored Maggie and continued to stare outside the window, waiting to see his body outline in the distance.  
"I know bout you and Daryl..." Maggie said which finally got Sam's attention making her look away from the window for the first time in the past hour. Sam went to protest but Maggie held her hand up  
"Don't even bother denying it, I ain't stupid" Maggie grinned. Sam felt half relieved that someone now knew about their relationship, she could now talk to Maggie about it and before she could stop, Sam was pouring her heart out.  
"I don't know what to do Maggie... I'm not the type of person who can keep things bottled up, unlike him... I don't know if it's a trust thing or..." Sam paused, dreading what she was about to say "Maybe he just doesn't care about me, the way I care about him..."  
Maggie shook her head  
"No way Sam. I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching... it's clear he cares about you. I don't know much about Daryl but from what I do know... he obviously didn't come from the best family...His upbringing didn't seem to be the best and I just think he doesn't really know how to deal with these situations..."

Sam felt the tears forming in her eyes and wiped them embarrassingly and Maggie hugged her "Just give him time" she whispered.  
They broke apart from their hug when they heard Daryl's name being called. Sam hobbled her way to the front door and saw him striding towards the house, dragging a dead animal carcass behind him.  
"Sam!" Maggie yelled after her, as she attempted to run down the steps but fell at the bottom. Rick, Shane, Carl and Andrea had met him half way and ball turned to see Sam fall. Maggie ran to her side and pulled her up, but all Sam wanted to do was get to Daryl. She jolted towards him, ignoring the excruciating pain throbbing in her ankle.  
Daryl started to walk forward as her she collided into his chest, her arms thrown around his neck. For a second Sam had thought they were alone but pulled back as soon as she realised the others were watching but instead, Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and held her there. Sam stared up into his brilliant blue eyes and her hand came up to the side of his face  
"Every bodies watching..." she whispered.  
"They can watch..." He replied back. Daryl didn't care at that moment. He had been out in that swamp on that dam trial and thought he wouldn't get back. Their embrace ended and Sam saw Maggie at the steps now with Glenn, smiling at her. Shane turned and walked away towards the farm house, he couldn't stand the sight.

"What are ya doin' runnin on that ankle anyway?" He grunted and Sam laughed. He was back and even though he had only been gone for a few hours, she had felt lost without him. This was a milestone for Daryl, he had finally shown some sort of affection for Sam in front of the rest of the group... Maybe he was finally starting to let her in.

* * *

_Next time - _

Maggie and Sam decide to organise a fun night at the Farm house but while getting ready for the event,  
something happens to Sam, which she thought would never happen...

As the evening gets underway, Maggie urges Sam tell Daryl and by the end of the night,  
their relationship could either be stronger or over.

What is it that Sam tells Daryl?

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Authors Note - Did you all enjoy the cute moments Sam & Daryl shared? what one was your favourite?**

**Please review! **

**What do you think is going to happen?!  
**

**Should Shane try something again with Sam? and a fight erupt between him and Daryl?!  
**

**Let me know what you think should happen/will!  
**

**Feedback/Ideas would be fantastic!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note - I haven't updated in a while so I quickly put this chapter together.  
I'm not entirely happy with it, but please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – **

As Sam hummed a tune to herself, she was startled when Carl snuck up behind her  
"I know you said you don't sing anymore Sam, BUT PLEASSSEEEEE!" he begged her with puppy dog eyes. Sam lightly laughed and passed him some plates to put away  
"I told you before kid, I don't sing anymore."

When Sam returned to the dining room, Glenn appeared with a guitar "A little birdie told me you sing... let's hope you can play too..."  
Sam rolled her eyes but couldn't deny the looks of happiness she received from Carl, and the two little kids.  
Sam cleared her throat "I haven't sung this in a while, so it might be a bit rusty..." Everyone huddled together in the lounge room – Claire sat in Carols lap with her brother beside her who was also next to Carl with Lori and Rick on the other side of him. As Sam began to strum the strings on the guitar, she looked up and saw Daryl was leaning casually against the hallway, watching her intently. Sam smiled to herself as she watched her fingers make music, as if she had never stopped and her voice soon followed  
"I think you guys will enjoy this one... it's a classic"... and then Sam began to sing and it was so sweet and serene, just beautiful.  
_"Somewhere over the rain bow... way up high...There's a land that I've heard of, once in a lullaby..."_

Later that evening, Sam was in her tent looking at the guitar Glenn had given her. She wouldn't admit to herself that she missed singing so much; it let her express herself in a way no one could understand.  
"How come ya never sung for me before?"  
Sam half jumped when Daryl spoke from behind, she didn't know he had followed her into the tent. He lightly apologised for scaring her, and put his hands around her waist and cuddled her from behind.  
"What are ya on about? That was to you" She cheekily replied and turned quickly, pecking him on the lips. Daryl wasn't satisfied with that kiss, so he took her face in his hands and pulled their faces together softly. When they broke apart, Daryl kept his forehead on hers and huskily spoke to her  
"It was beautiful..." he whispered as he knelt his forehead against hers Sam smiled in thanks.  
"How come ya don't sing all the time? I bet if any of these girls could sing as well as ya, they wouldn't shut up..."  
Sam pulled away suddenly, and tried to shrug it off as if it wasn't a big deal "I stopped because there are too many memories... good and bad..."  
Daryl crossed his arms over his chest and tutted "That's a stupid excuse."  
Sam sighed, and sat down on the edge of the bed, she couldn't bring herself to meet his eye  
"Dave."  
Without even looking at him, Sam knew Daryl was instantly pissed off, just by hearing his name.  
"What the hell went on with ya two anyway? Before all this shit happened?"  
Sam was surprised at Daryl's curiosity... and that he was keeping his cool. And she really didn't wanna talk about him but she gathered he wouldn't leave her alone about it.  
"We met in school... and he played the guitar... I sang... we started a band and eventually..."  
"That's all I need to hear..." Daryl let go and moved onto his back. Sam wanted so bad to tell him about what happened at the warehouse... but she couldn't... not after Daryl only hearing that... imagine how he would react if he knew Dave had raped her.

* * *

The next day Maggie and Sam had the brilliant but utterly mad idea – to organise a dinner party for the group. After seeing how happy everyone had been the night before watching Sam sing, Maggie had approached her about the idea. They were actually surprised when no one objected the idea and they all went straight to work and began to set up the farm house.

Maggie and Sam rode into town for some extra supplies and also wanted to try and find some sort of surprise for the others. As their horses galloped through the main shopping area, they could see no sign of life or even the_ undead_. They entered a grocery shop, looking anything they could find when Sam suddenly stopped and looked up, her nose twitching  
"What's that smell?"  
Maggie looked to Sam and then to her surroundings and shrugged  
"Can't you smell it?" Sam asked her again and moved forward in one of the aisles, bending down and picked up some mouldy bread.  
Sam gagged and unintentionally threw up the breakfast they had eaten just before they had left. Maggie was quickly by her side, and patted her back  
"You'd think after all we've seen my stomach would be able to handle anything by now..." Sam said half laughing and wiping her mouth. But then something occurred to her, and she shot up and made her way into another aisle, ignoring Maggie's questions.  
"What's wrong?" Maggie asked as she stood next to Sam, as she counted aloud and held a small package in her hand.

They had ridden back to the farm in silence, the news still reeling through their minds.  
"We need to talk about this! You need to tell Daryl!" Maggie said in a shushed tone as she sped walking to catch up to Sam "No way! He would never understand! HE can't know about this!  
Maggie became angry  
"What's that suppose to mean? You going to get rid of it?!"  
Sam stood still, holding her hand to her forehead "I don't know... I don't know what to do... how can I raise it? It's not even his!  
Maggie folded her arms "Shanes?" Sam shook her head and sadly looked at the ground; she didn't need to say anything else because it finally clicked for Maggie as she covered her mouth in shock.  
"You can't do this on your own Sam... At least speak to my Dad..."  
Beth suddenly appeared in front of the farm house with a beaming smile upon her face "Your back! Now we can get dressed!" she yelled and motioned for them to follow in after her.

As Sam applied the last coat of red lipstick to her lips, she gazed at her reflection the mirror. What the hell was she going to do? How was she going to get out of this?  
Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a light knock at the door and Hershel appeared  
"My dear..." he said as he entered the room and Sam knew straight away that Maggie must have told him.  
"Don't be mad with Maggie, she's only doing what she thinks is best for you... and the" Sam cut him off before he could finish  
"It was not her place to say"  
Sam stood up suddenly, revealing a long black silky dress which clung to her body, as if it was made for her. Hershel pursed his lips and gave her a once over  
"That dress used to be Maggie's mothers, I see that Beth found it in the attic..." he said "I'll see you downstairs."

* * *

After their meal, Sam walked outside on to the balcony which over looked the whole farm, rubbing her shoulders as the wind brought coolness to the air. Sam felt his arms around her stomach and his breathing on the back of her neck.  
"You look like one of those old Hollywood movie stars..." he whispered into her hair, making Sam smile to herself. Daryl turned her around, so they were facing each other and kissed her. When she opened her eyes, Sam laughed and wiped the red lipstick from his lips. He silently watched her, wondering what was going on in her mind, she hadn't had been herself all night.  
"Is there somethin' goin' on with ya? Ya' have been weird all night."  
Sam dropped her arms from behind his neck and wrapped them around her body in a defensive manner. She took a deep breath, it was now or never.  
"I'm pregnant"

Daryl shook his head, repeating what she had just said "Your what?" he asked again, taking a step away from her.  
"How is that possible? We used..." He leant on the balcony for support and Sam could see his fists scrunching up. Sam stood in silence, letting the news sink in  
"It can't be true..." he mumbled to himself "How the hell can ya be pregnant?!" he yelled at her, making Sam jump. Tears began to fill her eyes, and she could no longer hide the pain, after all these weeks... it was coming out.  
"It's not like I planned any of this! I did not plan on getting raped!" she blurted out just as angry as Daryl had been a few second ago.  
She had said too much.  
Daryl's face turned white and then to red "I'm gonna kill him!" Sam tried to pull him back, but Daryl pulled his arm free of her  
"How could ya not have told me? After all thats happened with us?"  
"I could say the same thing about you! Like with those scars on your back!" Sam retaliated.  
Daryl's mind was racing, his heart too. "What did ya want me to say huh? That my father was a mean drunk who liked to take it out on his own kid?!"

They stared at each other, both trying to catch their breath – neither of them believing they had both opened up about such horrific situations.  
"When I found out Lori was pregnant... I thought... how could she bring a child into this world?" she said lightly, looking at the ground  
"And I am so scared Daryl, I am more scared now than I have ever been before in my life. How can I bring a child into this world? It's already hard enough as it is... but how can I love it and care for it after I know where it came from."

Daryl's jaw tensed as Sam waited for him to say something, anything. Sam moved forward again, placing her hand on his chest "Tell me what you're thinking, please".  
Daryl threw her hand from his body and stormed off down the stairs, towards his camp. Sam stood in awe as she began to weep to herself. Maggie's arms were around her, hugging her hard so Sam would not fall.  
"It will be okay... I promise Sam. Daryl will come through for you... he always does..." Sam sniffled at her nose and the two ladies began to walk to Sam's camp, not knowing that off in the near distance, trouble was coming for them...

"We finally found them." Tony said to Dave as peered through the binoculars at the farm house. Dave half smiled back at his friend, pulling out his gun  
"They won't know what hit them."

* * *

_Next time_

The group are attacked by Dave and his men, but who won't survive?  
Should Daryl be able to forgive Sam and be there for her and the baby?

**Authors Note - Please let me know how this chapter went! **

**what worked/what didn't work?**

**I promise the next chapter is ten times better :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note** - I really enjoyed writing this chapter & would appreciate hearing what you guys thought :)

so please review and ENJOY!

* * *

_Chapter 14_

Rick heard a loud thump noise, and then followed by someone cursing to themselves. Daryl appeared with a bloody fist, wiping he blood down his top  
"You okay?"  
Rick called out after him, but Daryl ignored him and continued to storm off towards his camp. Rick sighed to himself, deciding to tag along  
"Did you have a run in with Shane that I didn't know bout?" Rick half laughed, trying to lighten the mood once he had caught up to Daryl.  
Daryl silently glared at him and Rick took the hint, he wasn't in the mood for any type of joke. Daryl sat down besides the fire, looking into it deeply as Rick watched him carefully, he knew something wasn't right.  
"Are ya gonna tell me what's goin' on?"  
Daryl hesitated, gave up and sighed – he knew Rick wasn't going to leave until he told him anyway.  
"Sam's pregnant"  
Rick's first instinct was to smile and congratulate Daryl, but kept his composure once he could see the way Daryl was behaving.  
He sat down beside him, looking into the fire waiting for Daryl to continue "the kid ain't mine" Daryl said bluntly.  
Rick gritted his teeth together, feeling the same pain Daryl was feeling right now – Sam had cheated on him before with Shane... and he secretly knew it was Shane's baby she was carrying. And now, Sam was carrying Shane's baby also. Rick could feel the rage coming up through him and was about the yell at the top of his lungs when Daryl spoke again  
"That son of a bitch Dave raped her"  
Daryl shot up off the ground, burying his face in his hands "How could I have let that happen to her?!"  
Rick could see Daryl was losing it, beginning to boil over "I should have killed him when I had the chance, and then he would have never had TOUCHED HER!"  
Daryl's rants were cut off by another voice who had crept up behind them  
"Geeze, calm down Dixon. Did you and Sam have a lovers tiff or somethin?" Shane smiled in a sly manner, leant up against the tree with his arms folded over his chest.

* * *

"I just want to get his dress off!"  
Sam pulled at the zipper to the back of dress, trying to tug it off. Maggie pulled her shaky hands away and held them in hers  
"You need to calm down" Maggie said soothingly with her southern drawl accent, telling her to take a few deep breaths.  
Sam did what she was told and surprisingly, it helped. Maggie and Sam sat down on the edge of the small bed in the tent, listening to the peaceful crickets outside.  
"Daryl will come around"  
Maggie stated, with a reassuring smile. Sam placed her hand on her stomach and sighed "I can't do this alone; I can't do it without him".  
Maggie half smiled, and stood up "Now c'mon let's get you out of that dress..."  
"This is something I'd like to see"

Maggie and Sam were startled by the voice that came from behind them, in the doorway of the tent. They both huddled together as a bigger balding man, stood licking his lips at them.  
"Please don't stop on my account" He said holding his hands up in surrender. Maggie motioned for the knife on the floor, but the bigger man tutted and held out his gun "Not a smart idea..." he said pulling off the safety.  
"Lookin' good Sammy" another voice said from behind the tent. Sam felt her heart stop when Dave came into view, with his usual cunning grin plastered over his face  
"It may have taken a few weeks, but I found you... I knew I would"  
Tony laughed as Dave casually scratched his forehead with the tip of his gun, as it were nothing. Tony moved forward, and moved a piece of hair from Maggies face. She swatted his hand away from her and he laughed again  
"ooooo I like the farm girl" He said eagerly, grabbing Maggie by the arm so her and Sam weren't standing next to each other.  
"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way... your choice..." Dave began to talk, moving in towards Sam so he was inches away from her face and she could feel his breath on her  
"I need to have a good old chat with your redneck boyfriend, where is he?"

* * *

Rick could feel the tension rising in the air as Daryl and Shane stared each other down "Ya know, I could always go and check on her if ya want? I'm sure she needs a shoulder to cry on..."  
Shane suggested which made Daryl scrunch his fists together. Rick was about to intervene before anything could happen when all of a sudden they heard guns firing near the house, followed by screams.

All three men bolted towards the chaos which was unveiling outside the farm house expecting to see a heard of Walkers but instead it was the men from the warehouse. Rick saw Lori had Carl clung to her side, with her gun pointed forward as a man approached her on the balcony.  
"LORI! CARL!" Rick screamed, making his way up the stairs leaving Daryl and Shane by themselves.

Beth's squeals caught both Daryl and Shanes attention as a young man, was dragging her on the ground by her hair. Shane tackled him from the side, bringing Beth down with them. Daryl helped her to her feet as Shane continued to punch the kid in the face, which they now knew to be Randal. Beth was crying into Daryl's chest as he went from watching Shane beat the crap out of the kid, to Andrea shooting down a man who was heading for Carol. Daryl was looking for one person and one person only. He spun Beth around violently, holding her by the shoulders so she wouldn't fall "Where is Sam?!" He yelled over all the gun fire. Beth opened her mouth but nothing came out so he shook her  
"WHERE IS SAM!" he repeated.  
Finally, Beth lifted her finger in the direction of Sam's tent "Maggie went after her" she stuttered. Glenn ran to Beth's side as Daryl pushed her away from him, a bit too hard but right now he didn't care, he was sprinting towards her tent.  
"That's enough!" Glenn yelled down at Shane and Randall's bloodied face "Ya gonna kill him" Glenn said, shoving Shane in the back who got up, wiping the sweat from his face  
"And why the hell shouldn't I kill him? What do ya think they came here to do?!" Shane said with a bit too much thought.

* * *

Dave and Tony had both the girls, bringing them towards the huge fight erupting from in front of the farm house  
"DADDY!" Maggie yelled as Hershel was hit in the back of the back with the end of a gun, making him fall to the ground.  
"Shut up!" Tony yelled back at her, slapping her hard across the face making her fall to her knees. Sam and Maggie stared at each other and the chaos surrounding them – they were trapped, cornered, no one was going to be able to save them.  
Sam nodded lightly down at Maggie and she knew what she meant. Maggie pulled out her leg, making Tony fall down the ground as well, letting go of his gun. As this happened, Sam stomped down on Dave's foot making him yelp with pain and once he let go of her arm, she elbowed him straight into the nose.  
"QUICK! RUN!"  
Maggie got to her feet and grabbed the gun. Sam tried to follow after her, but Dave was too quick and he grabbed her by the air, making her fall back into her ass with a thud.  
"RUN MAGGIE!" Sam yelled as Maggie stopped, beginning to run back "GET HER!" Dave yelled furiously at Tony, who was still on the ground.

Sam saw to the side, her friends fighting for their lives and there was nothing she could do to help. Dave was standing over her, pointing the gun down.  
"Like I told ya before Sam, we'll always be together" he said as he leant his body down on hers so he was sitting on top of her hips. He ripped the black silk dress, so there was a tear down the sides of her legs  
"Nothing' is gonna take you away from me, not again" He playfully said, stroking her face with the gun and then lead down her collar bone to her cleverage.

It all happened so quick – one moment Dave was on top of her, the next he was on the ground, cursing aloud.  
"Get the hell away from her!"  
Sam peered up as Daryl leant down next to her, as he looked down at Dave who now had an arrow sticking out of his leg.  
Daryl had tackled Dave off Sam, and they had rolled into a fit of erratic punches to the face. At one stage, Dave had pushed Daryl up against the tree, and had his arm up over his throat choking him. But Daryl was too good, he had hit Shane in the gut, making him automatically let go and catch his breath. Daryl was landing punches left right and centre over Dave's face, but he wasn't going down easy. Finally they were on the ground again, blood pouring from cuts over both of their faces.  
"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" Dave muttered breathlessly "WE'RE MEANT FOR EACHOTHER!" Daryl swung his hand again but Dave kept coming. Daryl was slowly starting to tire and yet again, Dave had him pinned up against the very same tree  
"She's always gonna be mine!" Dave spat in his face "And she will have MY kid!" That was the last straw. Daryl managed to pull from the stash on his back an arrow and slammed into the side of Dave's leg.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! Dave yelled out in pain, clutching his leg. Daryl leant down, helping Sam to her feet "Ya lucky that's all I did".  
Sam held onto Daryl's hands as he looked into her eyes, while his other hand was pulling back her hair to see if she were hurt.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine" she tried to tell him but he continued to check her over  
"You saved me..." She said lightly and he finally stopped looking her over, and peered back into her eyes and nodded "Course I did" he replied.  
Sam's smile widened and Daryl wondered why she was so happy  
"I think you have hero complex" Sam teased him lightly "Oh yeah?" he asked rhetorically and Sam nodded thoughtfully "You're always saving me" she concluded.  
Daryl half chuckled "Or maybe you just like getting ya self into situations where ya need to be saved... damsel in distress complex" He half joked and she smiled back.

But then Sam's expression turned unrecognisable, then to shock and excruciating pain. Daryl looked down at the arrow sticking through her abdomen, blooding gushing out.  
Sam made a weird noise as she placed her hands over the wound, her breath was weakening. She fell forwards into Daryl's arms, and behind Dave stood, with his hand over his leg where the arrow had been and a determined look upon his face  
"If I can't have Sam, no one can"

But before Dave could move another step, a bullet shot through his skull. Daryl battled with Sam's weight and he fell to his knees, still balancing her.  
Shane stood a few metres away, the gun still pointed at Randal with a look on his face which Daryl had never seen before. But he didn't care.  
"No..."  
This couldn't be happening. Daryl said to Sam as she looked up into his eyes, gagging for breath. Shane ran to his side, as other voices were yelling in the distance.  
"DO SOMETHIN! SHE'S DYIN!"  
Shane snapped out of his trance, looking up to see Rick running at them "GET HERSHELL! SAM NEEDS HELP, SHE'S BLEEDIN' OUT!

* * *

_Will Sam survive? _  
_If she does, will she be the same?_

Stay tuned.

* * *

**Authors Note** - Please review! I was so excited about writing this chapter, I came home from work and didn't stop.  
It would mean so much to find out what everyone thought.

:)


	15. Chapter 15

**_Authors Note - This chapter is a but rushed, but I hope you enjoy it.  
_**

**_Don't forget to review :)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 15_**

* * *

There was an unusual blank expression over her face and then Daryl saw it, the blood starting to pour uncontrollably out of her stomach. He peered quickly behind Sam, seeing Dave standing with his hand over his injured leg – he had pulled out the arrow Daryl had used on him and stabbed Sam with it. Sam's body gave way, and Daryl caught her before she hit the ground. She was staring up at him, her eyebrows squinted together and her face turning pale.  
"Noooo" Daryl spoke aloud. He didn't believe what was unfolding in front of his eyes. Dave said something down to him, but he wasn't listening as the girl he loved was slowly dying and he had no idea what to do. There was a ringing noise suddenly and Daryl looked up to see Dave lying motionless on the grass with gunfire in the air. He turned and saw Shane holding his gun with some unusual look on his face. Daryl couldn't make out what it was, but right now he didn't really care as he picked Sam up in his arms and yelled for Hershel.  
As he ran across the paddock past the barn with Shane following close behind him, everything else in his line of view was blurry. Rick came sprinting over to him, but Daryl didn't stop, he kept running until he was holding her bloodied body on the top stairs on the farm house, his eyes scanning the area for Hershel as Sams body became limb, he could feel the life leaving her...

* * *

Daryl woke up suddenly, jumping when he had heard voices next to him. Rick and Carol were whispering to themselves in the hallway of the farm house, right outside the room where Sam was being worked on. He stood up from the chair he had been impatiently waiting on all night and walked over to them.  
"Hershel's awake now, and has been inside looking after Sam" Rick told Daryl before he had to ask anything.

In the nights events, Hershel had been knocked out so Maggie and Beth had looked after Sam while Rick made Daryl get out of their way. Rick had not left Daryls side the whole night because he knew exactly what he was feeling. It wasn't that long ago that Rick had been in the exact same position as Daryl, sitting on those same chairs, looking at the same door, waiting to find out if the one you loved was going to make it. De ja vu hit Rick like a tidal wave when he saw Daryl carrying Sam as he ran towards the farm house, covered in blood.

Daryl sat back down again as Carol left the two men by themselves, deciding she would go check on the children who were upstairs with Lori.  
"We've managed to stop the bleeding" Hershel appeared "It's lucky that Maggie and Beth knew what they were doing, they saved her life. But we'll have to keep an eye on her to make sure she's in the clear. I stitched her up but she won't be able to leave bed for a couple of days".  
"What about the baby?" Daryl abruptly asked. Hershel pursed his lips together "At the moment the fetus seems to be fine, the arrow just missed but if she bleeds out more..."  
Daryl took the hint and stood up "I need to see her."

Rick slowly opened the door and it creaked, Daryl peered at Sam tucked into bed looking quite peaceful. He and Rick exchanged nods and Rick moved from the door way. Daryl hovered for a second, not knowing what to do now that he could see her. He shifted on his feet awkwardly and Sam opened her eyes, smiling ever so slightly.  
"Hey" she croaked through her voice, still very weak. He glided over to the side of the bed, pulling a chair and sat down beside her. Sam eyed him suspiciously, Daryl looked the most vulnerable she had ever seen him, he looked like he was going to break. Sam pationately waited, she knew Daryl wanted to say something, he had that look on his face but he was stubburn, so she spoke first.  
"How is everyone?"

Daryl chucked lightly, making Sam scrunch her eyebrows together in confusion "What's so funny?" she asked.  
"Your the one who got stabbed in the stomach, nearly dyin' and the first thing ya ask is how everyone else is goin? " he replied rhetorically.  
Sam placed her hand on her stomach, inches away where the fresh stitches were but she hesitated before speaking again.  
"How's the baby?" Sam asked Daryl, without meeting his eye.  
Before he could respond, Hershall had appeared in the door way "It's a miracle, thats what it is. You need to keep rested, you can't go running around. We need to keep you and the baby monitored...You're about 5 weeks along by the way." He said with a smile, leaving the room on a high note.

Daryl's jaw tightened as he saw Sam scrunch up the blanket she was holding in her hand closest to him, but he looked up as he heard sniffling. Sam was staring at the doorway where Hershel had been, and Daryl could see her chest moving fast as her cries deepened.  
"Does it make me a horrible person that I wanted to lose the baby?" Sam asked.  
Daryl shook his head, even though she wasn't looking at him.  
"What kind of person wishes that their unborn baby would die?" She said turning to him for answers "But I guess Hershel is right. It's a miracle. When I found out Lori was pregnant, I thought how on earth could she keep it? And raise it in this world? And to think its not even Ricks baby, how could she expect him to love and care for it?"  
Sam shakily wiped the tears streaming down her face and then placed both hands on either side of her stomach, avoiding the stitches "I understand if you don't want to be a part of this... I can't ask you to when after all its not even yours..."  
Daryl shook his head more violently this time, making Sam stop mid sentence  
"The whole night I spent waitin' to see if ya would get through this and ya know what I kept thinkin' bout? That stupid fight we had before all this happened. It was wrong for me to go off at ya Sam. I want ya to know that I don't care that its not mine and I will be there for ya and the kid because I love ya so much. I nearly lost ya once and I ain't lettin' that happen again. I will love that kid as if it were my own"  
Sam pursed her lips together, trying to stop herself from crying, this time with tears of joy. Daryl put his hand on top of hers which was on her stomach and held it.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sam had fallen back to sleep after Hershel have her some more medication after checking on her. Daryl had stayed by her side, watching her when all of a sudden little Claire came running into the room  
"SAMMY!" she squealed jumping up onto the bed, making Sam wake up in a freight. Daryl was on his feet within a few seconds, yelling at the little girl  
"Watch it kid!"  
Sam had one arm the little girl who was hugging her, while the other hand held onto her stomach. Sam gave him a weary look when Claire clutched onto her more, she was scared of Daryls yelling.  
"It's okay" Sam said down to Claire then looked back up at Daryl who was eyeing her injury "I can't play at the moment Claire bear, I have been hurt and need to sleep for a bit"  
Claire started asking a million questions when Tom and Carl came into the room, out of breath "Don't run off like that!" Tom scowled to his younger sister "I told you to stay with us".  
Daryl grunted, about to say something when he heard shouting in the lounge room "You kids go play somewhere else" he ordered Carl, Tom and Claire "Sam's gotta get some sleep, now go"  
Claire sulked but obeyed, following her older brother and Carl out of the room as the yelling continued to get louder.  
"You were a bit harsh, don't ya think?" Sam said, leaning herself up higher in the bed. Daryl didn't care if she thought he was, those kids needed to be considerate and so did the others who were fighting outside.

He stormed off out of the room, eager to see where all the noise was about. He turned the corner into the lounge room  
"What the hell is goin' on... ya'll know Sam needs her rest!"  
He said but stopped immediately when he saw Angela in the middle of Rick and Shane with Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Lori and Carol on the outskirts of the fight.  
"I don't see what ya problem is Rick, I did what I had to do to keep this group safe!"  
Rick shook his head, disagreeing and Shane continued "Ya'll know what they came here to do Rick. That kid had Beth by the hair and was draggin' her away... ya know what would have happened if i hadn't had killed him."  
Both Hershel and Maggie looked at each other, imaging what could have played out for Beth, who was lying down in her room upstairs.

"He has a point Rick" Angela said, stepping in "They came here to either kill us or worst. Shane did the right thing " She stated and turned around to Maggie "Look what you did. You shot that guy Tony when he was going after you. Self defence I would say".  
Maggie rolled her eyes and folded her arms defensively. "That doesn't mean I condone anything that happened...".

"Just because ya'll don't condone it, doesn't mean shit. I saved Beth's life and I sure as hell saved Sam's life"  
Shanes eyes fell on Daryl and his jaw tensed as he paused "Ya'll need to show some gratitude and stop livin' in the past. We all gotta do, what we have to do, to survive."  
Shane had enough and went to walk past Daryl to see Sam "What do ya thin your doin?" Daryl moved in his way. Shane and Daryl stared at each other, both ready to rip each other's throats out.  
"I'm goin' to see Sam" Shane hissed through his teeth as the others watched on cautiously "I can't let ya do that" Daryl replied.  
Shane took one step closer  
"I saved her_ life_" He said bluntly, then paused "...You're not the only one who cares bout her"  
This time as Shane moved, Daryl didn't. He let him walk past and into her room.

* * *

Outside as T – Dog kept watch, Carl, Tom and Claire were sitting out on the steps outside the farm house playing with twigs as the grownups began talking about Shane.  
"I don't know how many time's I have ya to not be in my sight" Tom said angrily to his younger sister. Claire knew she had done the wrong thing and began to cry, and ran off towards the campsite. Tom told Carl he would go after his sister and he did, running to catch up to her. Claire was huddled in the tent they the two siblings shared with Carol, lying down on the bed. Tom sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed as his baby sister sobbed  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I promised Mum and Dad that I would look after you" Claire looked up at him with puffy eyes and nodded sadly, thinking about their parents.  
"They wanted us to stay together and I promised them I would never let anything happen to you". Claire sat up fully and leant her head on her big brothers shoulder  
"I miss Mummy and Daddy" she said, wiping her nose lazily. Tom put his arm around her and nodded "Me too Claire, me too."

Meanwhile, Sam was silent as Shane came into her room "What's going on out there?" She decided to ask once Shane had taken a seat by the end of the bed. Shane clapped his hands together and shrugged  
"They think what I did was wrong, killin those _men_" he said the last word with such disgust "They think we should have just le them go, even though they tried to kill us all." He stood up abruptly, walking over to the side of the bed.  
"they just don't seem to understand that I saved their lives" he paused, looking down at Sam seriously and pulled some hair away from her face "I saved your life".  
Sam swatted his hand away and stared at him "You may have shot Dave, but _Daryl_ saved me. Not you"  
There were squeals and screams coming from outside suddenly, and there attention was on that. Shane moved to the window, peering out at it.  
"Oh shit"  
Sam tried to move to get a better angel but she winced in pain "What's going on out there?" Shane rushed over to the side, deciding to not tell Sam he had seen the two siblings running from the tent away from a huge herd coming right for the farm house.  
"Shane!" Sam screamed in panic as he began to pull the sheets down, trying to pick her up in his arms "LET GO OF ME!".  
Daryl ran through the door, pushing Shane away from Sam "We gotta get out of ere" Daryl said helping Sam from the bed "Theres a herd comin' they mustve heard all the guns from last night. There aint no point tryin' to defend this place, there is to many of them".

* * *

Both men had an arm around Sam finally getting to the front of the house. Sam could not believe what she was seeing. Walkers were everywhere, the barn was on fire and cars were zooming around running over any walker they could get. The farm was lost.  
Daryl let go of Sam and Shane held her up right "What are ya doin?" Shane yelled at Daryl "I gotta get my bike and go do a sweep up in that area on the hill. We're surrounded and need a way to get out of here"  
Sam began to shake her head "No, I'm coming with you!" She pleaded "Shane will look after ya and I'll meet ya on the highway. You can't get on the back of my bike with your injury, go in Shane's truck"  
Daryl and Shane nodded at each other, Daryl knew Shane would take care of her. Sam clutched the side of her stomach, watching Daryl run for his bike over at the camp site, quickly shooting down any Walkers in his path with his cross bow.

Shane pulled Sam behind him but she couldn't run. As Shane picked her up in his arms, Sam saw the rest of their group pile into different cars, while others still fought to save the farm. Shane slammed the door shut of his truck, while Sam laid on the back seats, crying out in pain.  
"It's gonna be okay Sam" Shane said in a reassuring manner "We'll all go back to the highway where this all started...it will be okay..."

Sam peered up at Shane, trying to believe his words. But would it all be okay? Would everyone make it back to the highway? She had heard about this highway – where it all began. If that little girl Sophia had never gotten lost, the Atlanta group would have never came across the farm and they would have never ventured into the town shops and saved Sam from a horrible death. But most importantly, Sam would have never have found Daryl. All she cared about right now was getting to that highway and being in his arms again. She just didn't know if that was going to happen.

_Next time_

Will everyone make it back to the highway?  
Where will they go from here?

What if Sam is stuck with Shane? will she begin to fall for him again?

* * *

**Authors Note** - So I've changed it a bit from what happened on the show. Shanes still alive and I have a bit of other stuff planned that's different to the show...  
Are you guys happy Sam didn't lose the baby?

Thanks to everyone who is reading, following, and favoriting! You guys are awesome!  
I would like suggestions! I take them with a grain of salt. Some of the suggestions may be used, and some will spark other ideas :)


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

* * *

It seemed like it had taken hours to find their way back to the highway, Sam thought as she moved into a more comfortable position on the back seat of Shane's truck. They had not spoken a word to each other since fleeing the herd ridden farm, not knowing who of their loved ones had made it out alive.  
Sam and Shane were the first ones at the highway, and they sat in silence waiting for the others to join them. She was watching Shane from the back seat, his actions speaking louder than words ever could. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, he was thinking the same thing she was – it shouldn't be taking this long to meet up. He was also biting his other hands finger nails, he was nervous and scared – a side of Shane Sam saw rarely.

After all that the two of them had been through – the lies, the fights and the betrayal, Sam could not forget the connection they had once shared – an attraction she could not shake and probably would never be able to shake. Once you found a connection with someone, either physically or mentally, can you really ever just get rid of it?

Sam's thoughts were lost when they heard a car engine coming from the distance, both of them instinctively bending down low, just in case it was not one of their own.  
"Thank god" Shane said to himself as quickly made his way out of the car. Carl sprinted towards his Dad's best friend who over the last few months had been a second father . Sam slowly made her way out of the car, trying not to worsen her injury and slumped against the side of the car watching the embrace between Shane and Rick. Once Carl had let go of Shane, he stood back up and the two best friends nodded at each other, obviously thank full to see the other one was alive yet there was still tension.

Hershel had made his way over to Sam immediately, choosing to ignore Shane's presence – he still hadn't had forgiven or forgotten about the barn yard massacre. As Hershel checked Sam's stitches, he asked her if she had seen his daughters, if they had gotten out. Unfortunately Sam hadn't had seen where any of her friends had gone because everything had happened so quick, it was all a blur.  
Sam also asked to Carl who Tom and his little sister Claire were with, but all he could do was shrug and turn back to his Dad.  
After Hershel had left Sam, Shane walked back over to his truck and leant next to her, rubbing his forehead.  
"Thank you" Sam said out of the blue, making Shane look at her from the corner of his eyes "I know you got me out of there alive when you didn't have to. You could have just left me to fend for myself and gone off to find Lori... because I know that's what you would have wanted to do" Sam said rather honestly.  
Shane kicked a few small rocks by his feet, looking down at them but shook his head "You were my priority then Sam; Lori had Rick to look after her. "  
Sam knew how much it hurt for Shane to admit that. He loved Lori but she was married to his best friend, which in the end has ruined their friendship. Sam laid her hand gently over his and he looked up at her.  
"I know sometimes we don't see eye to eye , but I know that in the end you will do the right thing"  
Shane bowed his head back down in shame, if only she knew what kind of a man he really was. Sam removed her hand from his, placing it cautiously on her stomach and winced.  
"What is it?" he asked with concern. Sam shook it off as it were nothing and both their heads popped up again, as they heard more cars coming towards them.  
Lori, Beth and T dog in one car while Glenn, Maggie, Tom and Claire were in the other. Sam's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach, the face she wanted so desperately to see was not there. Everyone warmly embraced the other, Lori cradling Carl and her husband, Hershel with his two daughters while Claire ran to Sam, latching onto her legs while Shane put his hand on Tom's shoulder, watching his little sister cry with happiness that Sam was safe.

As the minutes passed by and as night began to darken, the others began to talk of their new plan  
"We're not going anywhere until Daryl has come back!" Sam argued as Lori suggested they move off the highway and to somewhere safe.  
"I'm sorry Sam but we have to leave, it's not safe here" Lori replied in a condescending tone. Just as Sam was about to give Lori a piece of her mind, a sweet sound echoed throughout the air. Daryl casually drove his bike up to the group with Carol leant up behind him, as if nothing had happened. Sam felt tears of joy beginning to form in her eyes as Daryl hopped off the bike but a tinge of jealous crept up on Sam as he helped Carol by holding her hand. As soon as she had felt it, it was soon gone because Daryl dropped Carols hand and his eyes fell upon her with a look of relief. Their bodies collided roughly and Sam shut out the pain coming from her stomach. Her arms were around his neck and she was nuzzled into his stubble while Daryl's arms were wrapped around Sam's back, nearly lifting her off the ground.  
"I thought I had lost you" Sam whispered into his neck and he shook his head "I told ya before, I'm never leavin' ya again".

* * *

By the time Sam had woken up, it was the next morning and she was lying across in the back seat of Shane's truck again. They had decided to get off the highway, taking short cuts where they could to try and find a safe place to bunker down. Sam had stayed with Shane because there was not much more room with any other vehicle.  
"Where are we?" She asked groggily, sitting up and peered outside Shane's window "Your guess is as good as mine" He half joked. Sam lightly giggled manovering her body over the back seat and into the front passenger. Sam looked ahead and saw Daryl was leading the group but for some reason, Carol was on the back of his bike _again._ She understood that Daryl had saved her at the farm but was it really _necessary_ for her to ride with him _**again**_. Sam huffed aloud, taking Shane off guard and he looked to what she was annoyed at.  
Shane grinned at Sam then back to the road ahead of them "It sucks seeing the one you love with someone else, doesn't it?" His smile softened and then faded away. Sam wasn't sure what he was getting at; did Shane mean Lori and Rick or _her and Daryl_? She studied him for a few seconds trying to see if there were any clues hidden over his face but he wasn't giving away this time.

The next time the group pulled over, they had found a short cut through some bush on the highwayswhich lead up to a hidden road. As Sam and Shane got out of the truck, they studied the old two story building in front of them. There was a sign which read 'South Rein Motel' and it looked like any other motel you would usually see – nothing special about it all. The whole area was overgrown with bush and mud, definitely needed a good clean up but as everyone knows, the world has gone to shit so no one really gave a too hoots about that kind of thing anymore.

Daryl came to Sam's side as the grownups huddled together while Carol went and sat in Lori's car with Carl, Tom and Claire.  
"We need to check this place out, if we're lucky its okay and we can stay here for a bit til we figure out our next move" Rick suggested and no one argued, they were all too tired and just wanted to rest. The men decided it would be best if the women and kids stayed back in the cars as they went and further investigated the abandoned motel to make sure they were alone. Daryl had given Sam his trusty hunting knife as she headed back to Shane's truck, and she watched him from the passenger seat as he and Glenn disappeared behind a corner, Rick and Shane took another and T –Dog and Hershel went into the lobby area.

It was eerie and quiet waiting for the all clear in the car as Sam looked over to where Lori and Carol had the kids. Her eyes lay back on the motel, waiting to see Daryl and the others reappear so she could get out and stretch again, her stitches were starting to annoy her with every movement she made. Sam turned to the side as she heard a door open and someone was running. Claire was at her door within seconds and Sam opened it quickly, pulling the little girl onto her lap. Lori had managed to shut the door before Tom could run after his sister and held her hand over his mouth so he wouldn't shout.  
"What are you doing little one?!" Sam said in a hushed tone. Clair simply smiled and hugged her hard "I just wanted to sit with you" Sam sighed, patting her blonde curls.

* * *

A few minutes passed and Sam heard a familiar noise coming from the back of the car. She hesitantly looked behind and saw about 10 or so Walkers, surrounding the parked cars. Sam lowered her body as a Walker came past the driver side window and quietly told Claire to hop under the seat as she cautiously peered over at the other car, who were aware of what was happening. Sam had no idea how to inform the men without causing a commotion – she thought about beeping the horn, but that was just a death wish. She bent down lower, holding in the pain spiralling up from her wound, trying to pick up the knife she had placed in the side of her ankle boots. Then Claire let out a tiny squeal, giving the Walker next to the window a reason to turn and look at them. He snarled against the window, bearing his brown rotting teeth. And that was it.  
It began hitting at the window, trying to break it. Then she heard the rest of them, snarling and grunting at the other car and Sam knew they didn't have a choice but make a run for it... well at least Claire could make a run for it.  
"Claire bear, I'm going to open the door and you need to run as fast as you can! Do ya hear me?" Claire nodded frantically and Sam took a deep breath, opening up the back door "NOW RUN!".  
Sam saw the little blonde head run past the other cars, towards the bush area behind the motel with a Walker noticing and taking after her.  
Sam slammed the door shut just as another Walker got to her, so now she had two walkers trying to get into the car. Sam picked up the knife, placing it to her chest and held her eyes shut for second, plucking up the courage to run after Claire.

Sam sprung into action when she heard Claire screaming and bolted out of the car , shoving the knife into the forehead of the Walker coming at her.  
"CLAIRE!"  
Sam was busy fighting off the second Walker when she saw Tom sprinting in the direction of his sister, leaving the car door wide open with Lori, Carol and Carl.

* * *

Daryl and Glenn heard the screaming, turning their heads back in the direction of the cars when someone crept up behind them and they turned around, instinctively holding up their weapons.  
"They're alive" the voice said with disbelief.  
Daryl lowered his cross bow as he was then joined by Rick and Shane "There are Walkers out front, hurry!" Rick yelled to his men, ignoring the presence of the 4 strangers in the room - staring at them wide eyed and confused.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Tom's yells echoed and Sam looked up in time to see him run and grab onto a Walker who was about to bite into his little sister who had fallen to the ground.  
"RUN CLAIRE!" He yelled, tackling the Walker to the ground who was more than half his size. Claire scrambled to her feet and ran towards a tree, not looking behind her. Sam hit the Walker on top of her in the side of the head with her knife and it fell, snarling. She got to her feet and quickly slammed the knife into its skull, looking up as Daryl's cross bow hit a Walker who had snuck up behind her in the middle of the temple.  
Sam saw Tom couldn't hold the Walker off anymore, he was too weak for it. The Walker ripped into Tom's throat and he screamed out in agonising pain.  
"TOM!" Sam heard Carl cry in the distance as Rick came to his families side, shooting Walkers as they came at them.

Daryl sprinted towards Tom, grabbing arrows from his back pocket and aimed them at the Walker who continued to rip into the young boys flesh. The Walkers limb body fell on top of Tom as the arrows hit directly at the back of the skull and Daryl pulled it off him, but it was too late. Tom lay with his eyes open, no heart beat with blood everywhere.  
Daryl paused, shaking his head – if only he had gotten there a few seconds earlier "Claire!" Sam's voice broke through his mind and he turned to see the young blonde girl trying to not have her leg scratched at by a Walker who had ran after her up the tree.

Daryl felt around for an arrow, but he had used the last one up so he went to take out his hunting knife but it wasn't there. Of course, he had given it to Sam!  
He ran up behind the Walker, dragging it away with its feet as Sam made it over to them as Daryl fought away the teeth trying to bite into him. Sam threw herself on the Walker, letting go off the knife so Daryl could stab in through the eye.

Daryl pulled Sam up from the ground, holding her in his arms "Are ya alright?" he asked. She nodded in their hug and pulled back to look into his eyes "I'm fine".

The two turned towards the tree where Claire held onto a trunk, still petrified at the dead walker at their feet.  
Daryl cautiously moved towards her, his arms out wide "It's okay Claire, you're safe. I promise". Claire hesitated at his bloodied hands but gradually climbed down the trunk and he took her from the tree, hushing to her as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
Sam sadly smiled at Daryl when he looked at her, and wiped a tear that came down her face when she saw in the distance Tom's lifeless body.  
Claire looked up at Sam "Where's Tommy?" she asked. Daryl and Sam shared a look as she moved closer to them  
"He's gone to be with your Mummy and Daddy Claire bear" Sam said, rubbing the child's back thoughtfully.

Claire nodded and began to suck her thumb, but then looked down at Sam "You're hurt". Daryl and Sam looked at her stomach, her stitches had come out and there was some blood.  
"It's okay Claire, it's just a bit of blood" Sam told her, wiping the blood from her wound but Claire shook her head.  
"Noooooo your pants!" Claire pointed this time to the blood patch on Sam's upper leg area. Daryl dropped Claire to the ground gently, moving to Sam who was staring at the blood in shock. Their eye's met and they both knew what it was.

* * *

_Next time..._

Do you think the baby will survive? If not, how will Sam and Daryl cope?

_Also_

Who are the new people? Will they let them stay?

* * *

**Authors Note** - I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, what did you think of Tommy's death?

I'm bringing in 4 new characters, any suggestions? I would love to hear what kind of characters you'd like to see.

As always, I love reading your reviews! it keeps me motivated :) so please review!


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

* * *

Shane, Rick, Daryl and T – Dog stared at the unknown faces s in front of them "You've got a good thing here" Rick stated cautiously, signally to the motel that surrounded them. The teenage boy with dark brown curly hair and olive skin half smiled and looked to the older man who seemed to be the leader. Kym was a bit older than the rest of the me, probably in his mid 40's ,tanned, very short brown hair and light blue eyes.  
"We want to thank you letting us stay here" Rick finished. Kym leant back in his chair, putting his hands together on his lap  
"It's not up to me really... can't let you leave when there is a herd outside. I don't want your blood on my hands.  
Shane half laughed and replied bluntly "That ain't a herd" . Everyone's head turned in surprise but Shane didn't care "Ya'll know I'm right..." he said to his companions from the farm and Atlanta  
"If ya want a herd, ya should have seen the one we encountered on the highway... or on the farm... that out there" he said pointing to a few dead walkers through the window  
"That ain't nothing compared to what we've dealt with".  
They all knew it was correct, but at the moment they were in their house, and they were going to play by their rules.  
Hershel appeared and Daryl shot up from the seat "How is she?" he asked but Hershel said nothing as they walked back to where he had come from. Maggie had closed the door behind her while another woman, with long red hair and in her mid 30's smiled shyly as she let them past. Daryl knew by the look on his face, it wasn't good.  
Sam was sitting up against the bed frame, looking out the window next to her in the one of the motel rooms. He slowly walked over to her, knowing exactly what she was going to say

Kym the owner of the Motel had the rest of his people in the kitchen as the Atlanta and farm survivors waited patiently in the lounge room.  
"They can't stay here" Kym rolled his eyes to his wife Danielle who had long straight brown hair, average built with hazel eyes.  
"I think it's a good idea, the more people, the more protection" the teenager named Dino budded in but backed off when Kym gave him a silent look. Danielle tutted "We are letting them stay here Kym, they seem to know what they're doing with those _things_, and that's the end of it".  
Dino hid his laughter as Danielle said nothing else, walking past her husband and took the red head, named Elyse who had been upstairs helping Hershel with Sam.

Once they had announced they could stay at the motel, they soon found out about the local residents. Kym and Danielle were married and Kym's parents had own the motel, both died and left it to him to manage. When this whole epidemic happened, Dino who was 18 years old had been on a road trip by himself and was staying at the motel. When Kym had gone into town to find out what was going on, it was too late – he had found Elyse huddled in her hair salon behind the counter and brought her back to motel.

* * *

By now everyone knew Sam had lost her baby, she couldn't stand the looks she was getting – Sam wanted to shut it all out and pretend nothing had happened. That's how Sam worked, how she dealt with tough situations. Ever since she could remember, Sam would always run away from the problem, would never face up to it – her earliest memory would be from when she was a child, her parents would fight and Sam would run off to her bed room, shut the door and play with her Barbie dolls – shutting out the real world and preferred a make believe one. As she grew up, if it was a fight with her sister or Mum, she would do the same thing – slam the door, ignoring it all, and hoping it would go away. It wasn't a healthy and she knew that, especially after keeping it all buddled up with her sister and Dave.

After the motel people decided the group could stay until they got back on their feet, the Danielle who Sam remembered from the night they'd arrived decided to show them around the motel and set up some rooms. They were all very similar, small yet cosy – the one Sam had decided to have had a double bed in the middle of the room, and off to the side with a small bathroom and kitchen, a dresser for their clothes and a window that overlooked the back of the motel which was bolted down of course.  
When Sam claimed the bedroom, the others all nodded, following Danielle to check out the other rooms. Daryl nodded, following behind Glenn and Maggie, until Sam whistled at him  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked with a cocky grin. Daryl looked at Glenn and Maggie, then back to Sam who nodded in the direction of her room.  
Daryl hesitated on his feet for a few seconds, tightening his hold on his cross bow by his side and walked in after her. Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, eyeing Daryl as he stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, not meeting her face.  
"What's wrong? I thought we might as well share a room together… unless you don't want to…" Sam said feeling a bit heartbroken..  
Daryl shook his head and cleared his throat "No, it's just err…." Sam could see how uncomfortable he was but couldn't help but giggle, she'd never seen him this nervous.  
"I've never lived with a … shared a room with …. A girl before…"  
Sam stood up, walking over to him with a small smile over his lips "it's okay, I've never shared a room with a _redneck _before…"  
She stated with a playful grin appearing over her lips and Daryl rolled his eyes at her terrible joke, but knew she was trying to make him feel better.

As Daryl lied down next to Sam who was on her side, he heard Sam sniffling "What can I do?" He asked, feeling helpless.  
"Just hold me" Sam replied quietly. Daryl moved in close, placing his hand under her arm just below her ribcage "I love you, with all my heart...you know that right?" he whispered into her ear.  
Sam turned over so they were facing each other and she kissed him once, then twice and then she was on top of him, trying to pull his singlet over his head.  
"We shouldn't do this..." He said grabbing her arms.  
Sam cocked an eyebrow and he sat up with her still sitting on him "Why the hell not? Isn't this what people in love do? I just want to feel something... anything! Make it go away!"  
Daryl moved her off him, looking her deep in the eyes "But you're hurting Sam... you're not thinking straight.. I'm not going to take advantage of that."  
Sam sighed, pulling her hair back behind her ears feeling embarrassed. Daryl pulled her into his arms and laid back down on the bed. Daryl kissed the top of her forehead and she nuzzled into his chest "I love you" he repeated again and she said it back to him this time, finally starting to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Daryl and Rick went with Kym and Dino off to scope out the surroundings of the Motel, to pin point where they needed to have look outs, Sam made her way down towards the dining area where Maggie, Carol and Lori stood in the kitchen with Danielle and Elyse. The three women whom Sam had known smiled gently at her, and she knew exactly what they were thinking, and stormed back up the stairs towards her room. Maggie excused herself and followed her best friend.  
"What are ya doing? Checking up on me now? Think I might do something to myself?!" Sam yelled angrily at Maggie as she stood in the doorway.  
Sam paced back and forth in her room, determined not to meet Maggie's eyes. She slowly entered the room, making sure to keep her distance as her friend was beginning to deteriorate in front of her.  
"Not at all Sam..." Maggie calmly spoke "I just came up here to see if you wanted to talk... "  
Sam's head shot up from the ground and there was fury in her eyes  
"This is why I don't want to talk about it!" Sam said pointing at Maggie "Because I don't want you staring at me the way you are right now! With pity, like I'm pathetic!"  
Maggie shook her head, and took her time is taking Sam's hands "This isn't pity, this is sympathy... its love... this is me trying to be your friend".  
Soon enough, tears were flowing down her face and Maggie pulled her in for a hug "I don't know why I'm feeling like this! After all, the baby was conceived by rape... I should be happy it's gone right?!"  
Maggie hushed and patted her back softly "But in the end it was another baby, another human life on this Earth and I loved it! And now it's gone!"  
Sam sobbed harder into Maggie's shoulders but they were interrupted when they heard a cough. They both looked up and Shane was standing in the doorway now.  
"It's our time to go on watch..." he said softly at Sam. Maggie asked if she wanted her to take her shift but Sam shook her head, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
"It'll take my mind off everything, I'll be okay."

* * *

Shane and Sam walked in silence to their post, both holding rifles in their hands. The night was beginning to get brisk; they could tell winter was on its way. Sam shivered and her teeth chatted as she rubbed her arm with her free hand.  
Shane took off his jacket, putting it around her shoulders and began warming her up with his hands.  
"I'm sorry about' your baby"  
Sam shrugged, she'd had enough of sharing her feelings for one night, deciding to ignore Shane's comment. The minutes passed by slowly, and it got colder and colder.  
"I feel numb" Sam said abruptly, and Shane moved forward again, rubbing her shoulders with his hands as she stared at his chest, not blinking.  
"No, I mean... I feel numb..." she said meeting his eye and he stopped as the meaning sunk in "I don't feel anything at the moment, just sorrow and grief... and I just want to feel anything... anything else..."  
They both stood in silence, looking at each other before Shane moved his hand from her shoulder to the side of her cheek. Sam felt her eyes watering up again, and looked away quickly but Shane pushed her face back towards him... leant it... and kissed her.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Will Sam do the unthinkable and sleep with Shane?  
If so,  
What will Daryl do when he finds out?

DARYL _VERSE_ SHANE,  
it's been a long time coming.

* * *

**Authors Note** - Please review and let me know how this chapter was + would you like mroe interaction with the new characters?

Who feels sorry for Sam? or who is hating her at the moment?

REVIEW! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_

Sam shoved Shane away, taking a few steps back herself. Shane's mouth turned up into a sly grin and he looked at Sam as if she was being over dramatic.  
"What are ya on bout? You wanted me to kiss you! I read all your signals..."  
Sam put her hand up for him to stop talking; she couldn't bare to hear his_ 'reasons'_ behind the kiss.  
"I did NO SUCH THING SHANE!" Sam yelled, beginning to walk back to the Motel "Here I am, thinking that maybe, JUST MAYBE you had changed and were actually concerned about someone other than yourself! I actually opened up to you, but you just proved me wrong" Sam yelled over her shoulder back at Shane, as he walked after her.  
Shane had caught up to Sam as she made it to the lobby of the motel, and grabbed her wrist before she could open the door. Sam swung around, instinctively slapping him hard across the face and kept her hand up as she pointed at him  
"You have NO RIGHT! TO TOUCH ME! NO ONE DOES!" Sam had finally lost it – it was breaking point.

Sam darted up the hallway, banging her hand against the door across from her room. Glenn appeared, rubbing his eyes suggesting he had just been asleep.  
"Hey Sam "he said groggily "What's going on?..."  
Maggie was by his side momentarily, worry written across her face and Sam threw herself at her. Maggie could feel Sam's body trembling in their hug but couldn't understand what had happened from Sam's sobs and mumbling.

While Glenn had set off in search of Daryl, Maggie had managed to get Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, with her head bent over her feet "Just breathe... "Maggie cooed as she patted her back "tell me what happened...".  
Once Sam had caught her breath back, she sat up straight and turned her body towards her friend "He's going to hate me!" Sam repeated a few times before managing more sentences.  
"Who is? Daryl? Why would he hate you?" Maggie said in a confused manner. Sam put her hands to her face, trying to get a hold of herself.  
"I would hate myself if I were him... if he ever found out... I just don't know what to do... I can't believe Shane would do that to me!" Sam blurted out and slowly, Maggie was getting the gist.  
"Did Shane... did he..." Sam knew straight away Maggie thought Shane had done the unthinkable, had attacked her...she needed to be clear.  
"We were out on watch, it was cold and I began talking about how I was feeling... like as if he would really care..." Sam said laughing at her stupidity "And that's when he kissed me! I was in utter shock! And when I realised what was happening, I pushed him off".  
Sam with her blotchy eyes stared at Maggie who didn't know what to say, she had never trusted Shane since the barnyard massacre.

"I'm gonna kill him" Daryl's voice grunted through his gritted teeth as he and Glenn stood in the doorway, having just heard what Shane had done.  
Sam stood up, trying to take his arm but he pulled it away from her and charged down the hallway, out to the lobby.  
"Go get Rick!" Maggie yelled at Glenn as Sam ran off after Daryl, knowing exactly where he was going.

* * *

Shane heard a twig on the ground crunch, and he turned around instinctively to where the sound had come from. But before he could respond, he felt the weight of knuckles punch the left side of his face.  
By being caught off guard, Shane lost his balance and fell to the floor. He looked up from the ground, and cradled his face while looking up at Daryl. Shane spat blood from the inside of his mouth after biting the inside of his cheek and stood up.  
"How dare you touch Sam!"  
Shane scoffed, moving his jaw back and forth "How dare I? C'mon Daryl, if anyone should be asking that… it should be me" He stated, as the two man began circling each other "How dare _you_ touch Sam, after all I had her first."

Daryl could hear Sam calling out to them in the distance, but he ignored it – all his attention was on Shane.  
"You like taking advantage of Sam when she's upset and hurt? What kind of man are ya Shane? Oh wait, we already know! You've shown it a million times!" He added sarcastically but then his tone became serious again  
"And you were the one who wanted to leave Sam to rot with Dave? You don't care bout her! You never have!  
Shane scoffed lightly, find the whole situation amusing. He, Shane Walsh getting an ear full from the likes of Daryl Dixon? Hell no!

"Do ya really think Sam would have given ya a second look if this whole zombie apocalypse wouldn't have happened?" Shane began to say, moving closer to Daryl, changing the subject from Dave to Daryl.  
"I mean, look at ya for god's sake! You're just some filthy god dam red neck and that's all you'll ever be, and soon enough she will realise that and come crawling back to me."

That was the last straw, Daryl tackled Shane hard to the ground and both men fell with a loud thud. Daryl and Shane scuffled around, each getting a few swings in before Rick, T – Dogg and Kym broke them apart.  
Shane and Daryl stood eyeing each other off, trying to catch their breath as Maggie stood with Sam, her arm around her shoulder  
"That's enough!" Rick said, holding Shane back but was interrupted by Kym "I don't know how you guys deal with things, but that's not how we do things around here. Now you can either sort it out like me, and by that I mean not by your fists. If ya can't, then you know where the door is"  
Kym said firmly to both Daryl and Shane and then to Rick, before walking off back to the lobby entrance where his wife Danielle was waiting. Elyse had been watching on from inside the lobby, holding onto the cross necklace she was wearing while Dino had come outside, to see what all the excitement had been about.  
"I guess that's been a long time coming" Dino said to Glenn who simply nodded as both Daryl and Shane shook the men off them "You have no idea kiddo" Glenn replied. Daryl shoved T –Dogg away one last time before heading off back into the motel while Shane put his hands on his hips, taking in the judgmental faces staring back at him, which consisted of Rick and Lori.

Sam ran after Daryl, trying to make him stop as he walked up the stairs to the bedroom.  
"Please just stop! We need to talk!" Sam pleaded with him. Daryl moved around so fast, Sam nearly ran into him "I don't think I can, I might say somethin' that I'll regret" He looked at her sternly in the eyes. Sam nodded, deciding to let him go off into their room alone. She didn't blame him for being angry, she would have been the same way. He just needs time.

* * *

Daryl had gone hunting by himself the morning after, and had only spoken to Rick. Sam sat in the dining room area, playing with the bread in front of her, not hungry at all. She knew Daryl needed some space to think, but was it really necessary for him to be gone for 3 days? she was actually becoming worried. Carol sat down beside her  
"You don't need to worry, he can look after himself" she said reassuringly. Andrea then spoke "Yeah he once told me about the time when he was a kid and he got lost in the bush for 9 days... he'll be fine".

Maggie appeared upset and once Sam had asked what was wrong, Maggie had told her Beth was acting distant and quiet... so Sam decided to get her mind off Daryl and see if she could find out what was wrong.

Beth was huddled in the lounge room area, staring at the blank TV when Sam sat down next to her "What's going on honey bunch?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.  
Beth continued to stare at the TV and Sam half laughed, making herself more comfortable on the chair next to Beth "You know, starring at the TV won't make it turn on" Sam said jokingly, trying to make the blonde teenager smile but it didn't work.  
"C'mon Beth, tell me what's going on in that head of yours… Maggie is worried about you, and so am I. You know we can talk about everything and anything"  
Sam was pulling out all the tricks she could muster up from her psychology study , what she had learnt as a part of her criminology degree, but Beth didn't seem to budge. So Sam decided to take another route….  
Whenever I couldn't talk to my sister about things, I'd turn to my friends.. or a TV show like One tree Hill or 90210 for the answers…. You know I am your friend right? You can tell me anything.

Suddenly Beth began talking so fast, it was hard for Sam to keep up...  
"I was sitting here before, watching Maggie and Glenn, then Rick and Lori…." It became clear to Sam pretty much straight away where this was going "And it occurred to me that I would never have any of that…." Beth said finally meeting Sam's eyes.  
"I'll never be in love, or have sex!"  
Sam blushed lightly, surprised at Beth's outburst "I can't talk to Maggie about this type of thing. When I first found out she was having sex I was so angry! But now I see why it's so great. I see the way her and Glenn look at each other, the same way you and Daryl look at each other. And I'll never have that".

Sam saw Dino outside with T-dogg "What about Dino? He's around your age… he's not too bad looking… she said suggestively "And don't forget Carl…" she said playfully nudging Beth  
"Carls so young! That would never happen…"  
Sam stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a bit happier after having her chat with Beth "Never say never" she said winking and left Beth by herself.

* * *

Night time had finally drawn upon the motel, yet Daryl had still not arrived back from his 'hunt'. Sam was clearing the table from after dinner with the help of Elyse, it was silence between them but it wasn't an awkward silence – there wasn't any forced conversation. Sam had observed Elyse over the past few days, analysing her behaviour – she loved people watching. Sam had been mighty impressed with how Elyse composed herself with all the drama that had gone on, and admired her. Although Elyse was quiet and kept to herself, Sam could see behind her eyes she was taking everything in, she seemed she would be an underdog, waiting for her chance to shine.  
"I'm sure you and Daryl will work everything out". Elyse said and both of their eyes met "I may not say much, but I see the way you two are together..."  
Sam laughed to herself... she was right about Elyse taking in her surroundings "I heard from the other women that you were studying criminology... trying to figure out why people act the way they do... by reading their behaviour..."  
Sam nodded, intrigued by where the conversation was now heading with Elyse "I may only be a hairdresser by trade, but little do people know that my job is also reading people. And a lot of the time, I get told things, private because they don't have anyone else to talk to or they think I don't listen."

Sam held a few plates in her hands, which then began to tremble at their own accord. Elyse grabbed the plates before they fell, placing them on the table and then placed her hands over Sam's.  
"We might be strangers, but I can see what type of person you are – you're so caring and loving, always thinking of other people which is why you try to keep your emotions bottled up because you don't want to upset others. But sometimes Sam, you need to do what's best for you... you have been through so much and you need to fight your fears, or else you'll never get over them."Sam knew what she had to do, and thanked Elyse for her words which she really needed to hear.

* * *

As she walked towards one of the sources of her problems, she stopped and took a deep breath and then continued on.  
Shane – it was all Shane, she'd finally worked it all out. Back at Uni, he was the type of character they studied... unremorseful, only cared for himself... he is a sociopath.  
"Shane"  
Sam called out to him, facing one fear at a time. Shane smirked and leant up against the motel side entrance lowering his shot gun to his side.  
"Come back for more?" He asked with a cunning grin. Sam shook her head and folded her arms over her chest  
"I'm only going to say this once Shane, so you listen good. You know those Walker's out there? There not the monsters in this world, but you are. Dave, and any other men like you are the real monsters and always have been.  
I see you for what you are, and I know that in the end you will get what's coming to you. That's the way it always is... what goes around, comes around."

For once in his life Shane was speechless, he had no words. Sam moved forward a tiny step, making sure he understood what she was about to say  
"I love Daryl more than anything, and I will do whatever it takes to get him back. You will NEVER talk to me, TOUCH ME, ever again. I will do anything, and I mean anything..." Sam said and turned back away, walking towards the motel.

In distance, coming out of the bushland, Daryl had seen the whole show and could kick himself.  
How could he have been so stupid? It was clear something was going on between Sam and Shane, and he had been too love struck to see it... He was done with her.

_Will Sam be able to win Daryl back? Or has she lost him forever?_  
_How can she prove her love for him?_

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Authors Note** –

HOW WAS CHAPTER?!

Was it a let down or did you like it?

I couldn't stop writing.. I just kept going & going...

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVOURITE PART?**

**Finally there was a fight between Daryl and Shane! it's been a long time coming...**

I know a few people thought Sam would get with Shane, but I couldn't do that to Daryl :( I love them so much together.

What do you think will happen next?

P.S who enjoyed the cute scene with Beth? I enjoyed that


End file.
